HOTD: Crescent
by Nexus16
Summary: Once a month, Komuro Takashi experiences the worst physical pain the body could ever dread to experience. Muscles and bones breaking, shifting, reforming. Painful to the point he could only beg for death. What emerges is not the boy he pretends to be, but the animal he truly is. The animal that roars to the moon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fujimi Academy 13:33 JST**_

Tawny eyes glared irritatingly down the halls of Fujimi Academy. His onyx hair was down to his shoulder blades with it being tied into a tight, low ponytail; his bangs almost covering his rich gaze.

Stopping, he growled lowly before his razor-like teeth showing. He winced in pain, rubbing his temples.

 _Hey, did you hear about Komuro and Miyamoto?_

 _No, what?_

 _Supposedly, Komuro was rejected by Miyamoto._

 _No, I can't, why did she do that? He's hot!_

 _You're telling me, now there's one piece of man candy I wouldn't mind licking!_

Growling again, his golden gaze glowed before he started walking to the stairwell up ahead. His hand crushed the metal knob as he turned it.

Leaning over the staircase, Takashi allowed the sights, smells, and sounds to fill his senses with euphoria. He sighed, "Woe is me."

"Damn, right."

Turning around from lazy position, Takashi saw a young girl behind. She was beautiful, extremely top-heavy, and had long pink hair tied into twin tails.

"Saya," acknowledged the girl, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Saya put her hands on her hips; chin jutted outward haughtily, "skipping class because your little girlfriend dumped you? Pretty pathetic."

Scoffing with an eye roll, Takashi leaned against the stairs, "I actually came here because my head's throbbing."

Saya rolled her eyes as well, "Whatever."

And with that, Saya spun on her heel and left Takashi by his lonesome. The wind breezed by almost inaudibly, clearing his powerful senses. Powerful hormones from males eyeing females, a female's strong perfume, laughter, voices, everything.

Coming out of his stupor, he heard metal banging. Looking at the entrance of the school, Takashi saw the outlines of a few adults going to the gate where they saw someone banging against.

Takashi's eye glowed; the outline of his vision shimmered before everything he saw became crystal clear. His sight became telescopic as he saw the entrance with precision. Everything he heard faded into background noise as he heard the teachers' voices become clear with a slight echo to the sound.

Takashi watched and listened closely. He flinched back when he saw the gym teacher was bit in his arm. Blood gushed from the wound, but Takashi was used to seeing copious amounts of red, so it didn't faze him too much.

Takashi's tawny gaze didn't falter when he saw the teacher spasm and convulse on the ground in agony. The teachers watched in relief as the teacher stopped convulsing. Relief was too short lived, reaching up the now-dead teacher bit viscously into his female coworker.

Takashi took a step back from the rail when the female teacher released an electrifying wail. Getting out of his trance, he sprinted for the door. He ran down the halls back to his class to warn his friends but didn't make it far.

Yelping painfully, Takashi dropped to his knees. Sweat started forming on his face before he began to pant almost to point of hyperventilation. A low, steady ringing began in his head before the volume and intensity drowned out everything Takashi's senses could pick up.

Putting his hands to head, Takashi's head pounded; as if bells were thundering around in his brain. Takashi's fingers clawed through his dark locks like they were about to be pulled from the roots, but Takashi couldn't register the pain.

Takashi's teeth formed into large fangs as his jaw clamped them together. His eyes popped open like glowing lights of gold. He opened his mouth before a feral snarl trickled out.

Slowly, he and his senses regained their bearings.

"Takashi! Takashi, are you alright!"

Looking up dazedly, Takashi saw the blurred forms of his friends. A gray-haired male and an orange-haired, well-endowed female, Hisashi and Rei.

"Rei…" Takashi questioned slowly.

"Come on, Takashi," Hisashi bent down slugged Takashi's arm around his shoulder and proceeded to partially drag him, "you're going to be just fine."

"Takashi…" Rei gazed worriedly at the amount of sweat pouring down his face.

Takashi was struggling to maintain consciousness. He speech was slurred as spoke, "Where… where are we going?"

"Don't worry," Hisashi continued walking, "we're getting you to the rooftop."

Rei and Hisashi carried Takashi all the way to roof of the school. They encountered several obstacles on the way there, namely the school body and teachers turned cannibals. It was terrifying, their skin was dark grey-almost black, eyes were pale grey, and had strong and speed that was beyond human capacity.

It took a lot of effort, especially carrying a heavy, half-conscious teen, to get up to the roof. After setting down Takashi against the wall, Rei and her boyfriend set up a barricade on the stairs using tables, chairs, and desks.

Rei kneeled in front of Takashi, taking a good look at him. His skin was ghostly pale, despite it being a natural bronze, olive tone. Takashi was breathing heavily through his lips and still sweating like a he'd done an intense workout, bangs plastering against his forehead.

"Hisashi," she called, "Takashi's not looking too good."

Walking over to his friend, Hisashi mentally commented that he looked like he was fighting with death, and losing by the looks. Hisashi bent down and put the back of his palm on Takashi's forehead.

He pulled back, "He's like a furnace."

"You don't think he was…" Rei looked horrified at finishing her thought.

"No," Hisashi commented, "it doesn't look he was bitten."

Rei looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

Hisashi looked at his girlfriend with determined brown eyes, "I know Takashi. He'll pull through, he's stronger than this."

* * *

"Takagi! Wait up!"

Kohta Hirano, a heavyset with glasses and dark hair, panted heavily as he ran behind a Saya. Stopping, she hid against a locker, looking beyond the corner for any danger.

"What," she spoke impatiently.

"I know it's kind of dumb asking right now, but why don't we just call the cops?"

Saya sighed annoyedly, "Why am I surrounded by such mindless sheep? Don't you think people have tried that? Yet we haven't heard a single siren. My best bet is that this happening outside the school as well, possibly the police are dealing with the same problem on their own."

"Woah," Kohta breathed, "so this is happening everywhere?"

"Bingo!" Saya's sarcasm was strong, "we can't rely on the police if-let's say hypothetically-this cannibalism is happening everywhere. Bottom line is: we're on our own."

"Come on!" Saya saw one stumble out nowhere. "We got to go, now!"

Saya ran as Kohta trailed behind her. Despite the terrible situation they were in, Saya's thoughts were elsewhere, on a certain someone. _Damn you, Komuro, don't die on me! Because if you do, I'm kicking your ass!_

* * *

"In here!"

A beautiful dark-haired female led to males into an empty classroom. One had coal-colored hair and the other had yellowy blonde hair styled into a mohawk. Setting down them down, the girl ran to the door to close and lock it.

"Takuzo!" Naomi ran to her boyfriend. She saw his sickly look complexion and half lidded eyes. She saw the same thing on his cousin; Morita.

"What's happening to us…" Morita struggled to even out his breathing, or wheezing.

Takuzo noticeably struggled to focus, "Don't know…"

"What about Takashi?" Naomi questioned, as she couldn't think of a way to help her friends.

Morita let out a series of guttural coughs, "Don't worry about Takashi, I can still feel him. He's alive, and still inside the school."

Naomi looked worriedly at Takuzo as he spoke, "Let's just hope he doesn't accidently turn."

"Yeah… let's hope…"

* * *

Hazel eyes stared fearfully at the dead body in front of her. Shizuka Marikawa, a beautiful blonde with titanic breasts and ridiculously, literal curves, has never seen anything so horrific.

Looking next to her, she saw who did it. Saeko Busujima, captain of kendo club at Fujimi Academy. This purple-haired, blue-eyed goddess just took the young man's life that got bit trying to save her.

Just then, the door was broken down by the turned students. Despite Saeko's beauty and grace, something darker lain within. Saeko's pink lips pulled into an almost invisible smirk.

Not too much longer, Saeko easily dispatched of the turned students. Shizuka gawked, amazed at the girl. She wielded a practice sword, yet her skill and technique was flawless. Almost like she wielded a real katana.

Using her bokken to push aside one of the dead, Saeko walked with confidence down the hallway, Shizuka jogged after careful not to lag.

The blonde nurse looked at the some of the dead, "Why don't you just kill them?"

Saeko didn't stop, "Well, we don't exactly have that kind of time, do we?"

"I guess—" just then Shizuka tripped and fell to her knees.

Looking at the nurse, Saeko sighed before leaning down. Shizuka's eyes widened when Saeko took her skirt and tore a slit in it all the way up to her hip, showing a glimpse of her lacy, purple thong.

"What the hell?!" Shizuka cried.

Saeko arched an eyebrow, "You have a choice; your life or clothes?"

Shizuka cried indignantly, "Both!"

At that moment, a feminine scream sliced through the halls.

* * *

"Are you okay, Takashi?"

Looking at Rei, Takashi rubbed his temples from. He winced in pain, "Yeah, just a little dizziness, lightheadedness, and nauseous."

"Sorry I asked," Rei stared at Takashi.

Hisashi stared at Takashi worriedly, "Are you going to be okay? You don't have anything to protect yourself with."

Reaching behind him, Takashi opened a holster and pulled out a ten-inch tanto. Its sharp edge gleaming off light.

"Where'd you get that?" Rei questioned with surprise.

Takashi shrugged, "My family is yakuza. I always got to keep myself armed."

"Right," Rei commented lowly.

It was no secret Takashi was born from yakuza. When Rei first met Takashi in elementary school, she saw him step out of a black limousine. Intimidating bodyguards all around him. A beautiful, regal-looking woman that shared some of his features talked to him like every word she said was dire.

While Rei had always cherished him, she's always been afraid of him. He was a son of yakuza and she was a cop's daughter. Rei always worried that those two facts would collide one day that would destroy their relationship. She was grateful that this wasn't that day.

"Alright then, let's go," Hisashi announced, "the sooner we leave, the sooner we—"

Before Hisashi could finish his thought, the silence of the hallway was destroyed when a scream echoed through it.

* * *

 **Thanks to all those that stayed loyal to this story. But I just couldn't keep writing with what I had, I felt it was too amateurish to keep on going. I made Takashi too powerful, and most of all: I didn't formally write an outline, so I was just writing chapter to chapter with no real endgame.**

 **Also, since Tora is too similar to this story for me to want to continue it. Sorry to those with much hopes for it. But rest assured I'll give you all more of different genres!**

 **Everything you read so far will implemented into this story, just slightly different.**

 **So with a conversation with my sister, I decided to rewrite The Golden Tiger. Welcome to (wait for it)... Crescent!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fujimi Academy 16:37 JST**_

Racing down the hall, the trio ran into Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano, the two were being cornered by several of the dead with Saya fending off a corpse. Coming around the corner, was Saeko and Shizuka. Without hesitation, Takashi entered the fight, the others; Hisashi, Rei, and Saeko, following suit.

In moments, the undead stayed dead when they fell to the floor. Saya took gazed with wide, skittish eyes. Her chest bounced slightly from her panting and almost uneven breaths.

"Saya!" Rei and Shizuka rushed to Saya's aid when they saw her horrified expression.

"Holy hell!" Takashi looked behind him when he heard the voice of Morita and footsteps.

"Takuzo, Naomi, Morita," he walked up to them and greeted them, "glad to see you guys still breathing."

Morita smirked, "Come on, it's us, we're not that easy to kill."

"I guess not," Takashi chuckled.

Saeko got everyone's attention, "Everyone knows the nurse, Ms. Marikawa. I'm Busujima Saeko."

After Saeko's announcement, everyone made their introductions. This seemed to ignite Saya's famous temperament.

"Why are you all acting like that!?" Saya stood up swiftly.

She continued after everyone gave an incredulous at her. "The dead has risen and you all are acting like it's peaches and cream! What the hell is wrong?"

"Takagi," Morita held his hands, "just calm down, everything's cool."

"SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED YOU TO SPEAK, MORITA!" Saya's eyes were full of outrage and frustration, possibly even madness. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Saya's fury was lost when her gaze was drawn to her reflection. She took notice of her uniform stained with blood. She muttered, "My uniform… it's all red… Mama's going to be upset…"

Nobody but Takashi, Takuzo, and Morita saw aura of light around Saya, it's color shifting between every color imaginable. Takashi felt a tornado of emotions rolling off the pink-haired teen.

Walking up to the girl, Takashi gently pulled her head into his chest. He didn't exactly know what she was feeling, but he knew she needed this. Saya's body trembled as her eyes moistened, her emotions getting the better of her. Everyone gave her a pitying look.

Takashi aloud his own aura to mingle with Saya's, goading it to burn brighter. _Don't fight it Saya, release it._

Pride aside, she let loose the dam of tears. Her fingers clenched in Takashi's uniform. Her body rocked with the emotion her mind settled on.

* * *

The group settled in the faculty room, all watching the television attentively. Everyone watched as the reporter showed how the police force has turned to killing off the infected. They all saw the innuendo of how the female reporter was killed off by one of the dead. The channel changed as one of the anchors revealed it was too dangerous to leave and for anyone stay indoors.

"Are you kidding me?" Takashi felt his teeth sharpen when his temper flared. "That's all their going to give us?! Stay inside?!"

"Of course, they are," Saya answered, "why wouldn't they, they don't want to start a panic. Revealing too much of what they know will only cause chaos among the surviving populace."

They were all surprised when the television turned to static and white noise. Rei murmured, "Is this really happening? How can something like occur in only a few hours? I mean, won't this blow over?"

"That's not likely," Saya barked sharply.

Takuzo replied hotly, "You have to be so blunt."

"This an epidemic that's spreading all over the world. Something turning dead people into living ones. Last time I checked humanity doesn't have the medical technology to combat something like this."

Takashi thought briefly, "A disease that brings back the dead. This is like something out of a horror movie."

Naomi spoke up, "But it's a disease, so there must be a way to stop it from spreading."

"Yes, but that would only happen if enough people died off," Shizuka answered.

Morita looked out the window with Kohta, noticing the walking corpses, "But it'll still spread regardless of the body count."

Saya crossed her arms under her chest, "Exactly, that fact alone put's this disease in its own category. A disease we have no knowledge about, it'll be safer if we assume the worst from now on."

Saeko's eyes narrowed, "Okay, first things first: finding our families, second: find a place to hold up."

"What's the best way out?" Takuzo unsheathed a tanto, as did Morita.

Takashi answered, "Front's our only option. Let's go!"

* * *

Leaving the faculty room, the group raced their way through the school, killing everything that looked dead. Takashi, Saeko, Rei, and Hisashi were in front while Saya, Naomi, and Shizuka stayed in the back since they couldn't defend themselves. Leaving everyone else in between.

Getting through the school, they halted at the entrance. There were too many of them to take down without drawing attention to themselves.

"They're attracted to sound," Saya announced, "we'll be invisible to them if we don't make any noise."

Takashi spoke up, "Someone needs to prove that."

"I'll go." Morita said.

"To be honest, I think I should be the one going," Saeko spoke.

"No!" Takashi said with finality, "I'll go!"

"Wait, are you serious?!" Saya stood up indignantly, "Why?!"

Takashi didn't look back as he descended the stairs, "Putting myself in dangerous situations is what I do best."

Walking down there, Takashi stood in midst of all the dead students. Taking a deep breath, his powerful nose picked up a combination of dead flesh, blood, and rotting innards. He swallowed a lump in his throat to help control his gag reflex.

His eyes glowed with his hearing sharpening acutely. _No heartbeat._ Looking at them through his glowing eyes, he saw a black, shadowy aura surrounding them. _Interesting._

Picking up a shoe next to him, Takashi through it down the hall. Stopping in their tracks, the dead turned and shuffled to where the sound was coming from.

Saeko walked down in front to open the doors with Takashi. The entire group walked outside. It seemed like they were going to make it… until a loud, echoing sound reverberated through air. Time seemed to freeze before every walker outside turned their heads to the group.

Acting all on instinct, Takashi and the others made beeline for the parking lot. Takashi and Saeko helped clear a path for everyone as they sprinted right behind.

Finally making it to the bus, Takashi and Saeko stopped in front to make sure everyone got in.

"Okay, we're good to go!" Shizuka started the engine. Takashi was about to close the door before Hisashi stopped him.

"Wait! What about them?" Takashi looked to where Hisashi pointed out and noticed that it was several students and Koichi Shido, one of his teachers. Rei gained a murderous look when seeing Shido.

Takashi walked back inside before Hisashi grabbed his arm roughly, "What the hell?! We can't just leave them!"

Takashi sighed indignantly, "Fine, whatever the hell you want! Just get this damn bus moving!"

When Shido and the several students entered the bus, Shizuka smashed the accelerator. In minutes, the raced down the streets, far away from the school.

Slumping in his seat next to Saya, Takashi lolled his head back and sighed. "That was intense."

"Damn straight," Morita agreed, "but we did make it."

"Yes, we did," Shido came up from the back to Takashi, "I'm guessing you are leader?"

"No," Takashi answered, "we all just worked together."

Shido's took on greedy gleam, "Seriously? No leader, why surely we need someone to make good decisions around here. Someone capable of handling everyone's lives with the utmost care."

The member from Takashi's group gave an incredulous look at Shido's face. Rei looked at indignantly at Takashi. "You'll regret this. I swear it!"

Takashi frowned, turning to Shido, he felt his aura and emotions. His frown deepened when he didn't like what he found. He looked towards Morita and Takuzo. Nodding his head, they did the same.

Looking out the window, Takashi saw the city of Tokonosu. Smoke rose in the air from fires. Walking corpses shuffled and stumbled about.

"Wait! Why are we going to the city?"

The entirety of the bus was forced to listen to Tsunoda as he raved about how going to city was a bad idea.

"Do you have a better solution?" Takuzo asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Tsunoda pointed angrily at Takashi, "Just get rid of Komuro, I hate this guy!"

Takashi stood up with a frown, "Why, I don't even know who the hell you are?"

"Don't play dumb!" Tsunoda threw a right hook at Takashi. Reeling back, Tsunoda swore as he held his throbbing knuckles. For him it felt like hitting thick leather.

Saya's eyes turned suspicious when she noticed that Takashi didn't seem fazed by taking a punch to the face, like he couldn't feel pain at all. Everyone else was just as surprised.

"Excellent," Shido announced, "I commend you Komuro, but this only proves me right. We need a leader, someone to keep us together, as a team."

Saya asked, "And you're our best bet?"

"Obviously," Shido answered, "I am a teacher, and an adult."

Shido turned around to the rest of the bus members, "Well?"

Slowly, someone of the students rose and started clapping for him. Turning around, Shido gestured to himself, "Well, it seems the vote's been cast."

Rei's narrowed dangerously, without another word she opened the door and left the bus. Hisashi jumped down with her. "Dammit, Rei!"

Takashi moved past Hisashi, he walked up behind Rei. Spinning her around, he held her by her shoulders. His eyes gave a slight glow as he looked her in the eyes. "Rei! Listen to me, _calm down."_

Rei gazed into Takashi's tawny eyes as her indignation slowly dissolved. Takashi continued, _"We'll put up with Shido just until we find a place to hold up. Okay?"_

With her anger gone, Rei was only left with irritation and annoyance. She huffed, "Fine."

Getting back on the bus, Saya watched Takashi as he sat down next to her. Her eyes remained suspicious as she wondered what he talked to Rei about.

When the bus started moving again, Takashi had inaudible conversation with Takuzo and Morita. Their powerful hearing allowed them whisper to each other without the others hearing them.

 _Takuzo asked, "Takashi did you—"_

" _No," Takashi answered with force, "I only subsided her anger."_

 _Morita questioned, "But you didn't compel her?"_

" _You know how I feel about abusing my empathy, right? I just simply persuaded her feelings of calmness."_

 _Takuzo apologized, "Sorry, I thought you were forcing her."_

" _For a split second," Takashi confessed, "I thought I'd actually have to."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**16:46 JST**_

"Goddamn it!" Takashi growled under his breath.

It had been about a day when since the group had left the school. Every survivor in the city seemed to the idea of evacuating. Trying to cross one of the bridges out of the city was easier said than done. Shizuka was forced into traffic and driving slower than a snail's pace.

Takashi and his team sat at the front of the bus. They were forced to listen Shido's ramblings to the other students.

"This guy's a fucking psychopath," Morita commented.

Hisashi agreed, "Yeah, and the others look like mindless sheep."

"That aside," Saya said, "we might have to give up the bus."

"With that in mind, I'm guessing everyone's family lives in this area," Takashi questioned. Mostly everyone nodded, including Yuuki, who seemed more prone to staying with Takashi's group than with Shido's.

"What's going on?" Shido questioned.

Saya answered, "Well, as much as I'd love to stay on the bus with you, but we have our own plan. And that doesn't include staying here."

Shido's sly grin never left him, "I see, but there's one other thing I forgot to mention… Ms. Marikawa unfortunately must stay."

Shizuka gasped in fright at Shido's words. "Surely her medical knowledge would be very useful if the situation demands it."

Shido walked condescendingly towards the front, before Morita beat him to it. He held his blade right at Shido's throat. "I'd stop walking if I were you."

"You yakuza are truly vile," Shido growled under his breath.

Morita chuckled humorsly, "Oh stop it, you'll make me blush, sensei."

"Nice save," Takashi complimented as everyone in his group started getting off the bus.

Morita made a small nick of his skin, his voice seemed to drop the temperature on the bus, "Make a move and won't hesitate."

Watching the others leave the vehicle made Shido's blood boil. A murderous glare appeared on his face.

* * *

 _ **17:37 JST**_

Walking for almost an hour to and on an empty bridge, the group encountered a horde. While the group struggled to get rid of the walking dead, they were somewhat successful. Only the combined efforts of the strongest got them through it.

Walking to Takashi, Saeko held out her hand. She'd just saved him from almost being bitten.

"I have to say," Saeko started, "it's good to see you're still alive, Komuro."

Takashi nodded his head, "The same could be said about you too."

Saya noticed the interaction between the two, she marched up to Takashi and tugged roughly on his arm. "What about me?!"

Takashi chuckled, "I'm glad you're alright as well."

"Alright," Hisashi said, "since our ride is gone we're going to have to settle for the night."

"Yeah, but where?" Yuuki questioned.

Shizuka's expression lit up, "Ooh! My friend lives nearby, I have a key to her apartment! Will that do?"

"Well," Naomi shrugged, "it doesn't seem like we have other options."

"Alright then, let's go!" Morita grinned at the fact of finally resting.

* * *

 _ **19:39 JST**_

Morita laid on the bed, a dopey grin on his face. His hands and feet were crossed lazily.

The group had settled into Rika Minami's, Shizuka's friend, apartment. After dicing through a horde to get into it, they made sure nothing was inside. Finally able to breath, Saya's comment about a bath triggered approval from the rest of the women. While the guys stayed near a tv and a locker.

"What are you grinning about?" Takuzo asked as he came up next to him with two cans of beer.

Morita sighed dramatically, taking one of the beverages, "The girls, I can hear them."

"I'll say this once," Takzuo popped the cap and took a sip, "keep it in your pants, my girl's in there."

Morita scoffed before he took a sip of his own, "Whatever."

"Got it!"

Takashi turned his attention from the balcony rail to Hisashi and Kohta. He wore only a red singlet after taking off his gakuran.

Kohta looked like he just found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Opening the locker, Kohta and Hisashi found several assault weapons stashed within.

"Woah, you've done this before?" Hisashi watched Kohta with surprise as he started loading the magazines.

Kohta smiled knowingly, "Yeah, you could say that."

Takashi returned to the balcony. The glowing in his eyes activated. The entirety of the environment of his vision turned blue, certain specks of it were orange and yellow. His sight turned telescopic as he gazed at the city through telescopic thermoception.

"Hey, Takashi!" Hisashi called, "come in here and look at this."

Takashi watched the news channel with the rest of them. It showed how there was a faction of survivors protesting the police department and their actions. It showed how the police have finally started killing the infected. And finally, it showed how the captain killed a rioting citizen to maintain order.

The guys were silent, only breathing in the gravity of the situation.

"Fucking hell," Morita sighed.

"Yeah, you could say that," Takuzo agreed.

Takashi froze when he felt two slender arms around his torso.

"Hi Komuro," Shizuka said sweetly. Her voluptuous body only covered by a towel. It seemed her colossal chest was about to pop out. With her arms around him, Shizuka started feeling up Takashi. "Your so built, so firm, Komuro."

Takashi's cheeks turned pink when he felt her breasts crush against his back. He quickly untangled himself and held her by her shoulder. He kept his eyes trained on her face, instead of her chest. "As much as I hate to say it, but this isn't the time."

Shizuka pouted childishly, "But I'm so lonely, can you keep me company… in bed."

Takashi's intelligent reply, "Uhhh,"

Morita got over his gawking at the semi-nude Shizuka. He chuckled before walking over and picking up and slugging over his shoulders the now sleepy Shizuka.

"What are you doing?" Takuzo asked suspiciously.

"Well, since Takashi can't handle her," Morita's words earned him a death glare from Takashi, "I'm going to go put her to down."

Takashi called out, "If I catch you inside Marikawa-sensei, I will bury you."

Morita went downstairs with the asleep nurse, "I think we all know I'm above rape!"

Takashi rolled his eyes before leaving for the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he popped the cap off a beer and took a long sip.

"Hey Komuro," Saeko called next to him.

Takashi's eyes widened and choked a little when gazing at the woman in front of him. Saeko Busujima stood in nothing but an apron and black thong. His eyes were drawn to everywhere that showed skin.

"Oh hey, Busujima-san," Takashi stuttered out.

"Are you okay?" Saeko noticed his staring, "oh sorry, my clothes are washing and I couldn't find anything that could fit, so I'm stuck with this. Too revealing, right?"

"No," Takashi caught himself, "yes! I mean no! Shit!"

Saeko giggled, "It's fine, I know what you meant."

Saeko questioned, "Komuro, did we have any classes together? I feel like we have."

"We have," Takashi nodded, "one or two. I just turned nineteen a few weeks back. So that makes us the same age."

"Small world I guess," Saeko smiled, "it's just that I would've remembered someone like you before."

"What do you mean?"

Saeko took note of every fleck in his irises, "Someone with beautiful eyes as yours."

Takashi chuckled, "It wouldn't be the first time someone gave me that compliment. And I could say the same thing about you, Busujima-san."

Saeko giggled with flushed cheeks once more, "Please, call me Saeko."

"Alright, Saeko," Takashi smiled.

Walking out, Takashi's mind wandered everywhere. Before he could dwell on the dark thought in his head, he caught a glimpse of something that made his eyes go wide.

Hisashi held Rei in his arms as her head was buried in his chest. Her body shook as she wept.

Takashi watched silently afar before he caught himself. With a deep scowl, he stalked up back to the balcony. The other guys didn't bother looking at him as they knew not to bother Takashi when he was temperamental.

Watching the dead in the city did little to calm his monstrous temper. But an echoing gunshot did the trick.

Kohta, Morita, Saeko, and Takuzo all came on the balcony with him. While Saeko and Kohta looked through a pair of binoculars, Takuzo and Morita used the same telescopic thermoception Takashi was using.

They saw all kinds of terrible things. People being devoured by swarms of the dead. Kohta looked away for it was too horrific to watch. As well as Takuzo and Morita. Except for Takashi. Saeko went back inside and turned off the lights to make it look abandoned.

Takashi's curiosity peaked when he saw middle-aged man and a young girl running to an apartment complex. The man begged to open the door and let them inside. While he was let inside, he was stabbed in the chest and left to die in front of his little girl. The girl, only seven or eight, was forced to watch her father bleed to death. Crying loudly, the girl started attracting more of the dead.

Liquid rage burned through Takashi veins. He struggled to control himself. But he wasn't the one who lost control first.

Takashi did a double take when he heard Kohta fire his sniper rifle, taking out one of the dead going for the girl.

"I thought we agreed not to fire," Takashi looked at the rifle Kohta was aiming.

"To hell with that," Kohta replied with a passion, "go get the girl, I'll cover you!"

Takashi smirked, going inside and donning his jacket. Saeko met him as he moved to the door. "Where are you going?"

He grasped her shoulder with mischievous look, "Somewhere doing something stupid."

Saeko looked confused before trying to ask a question. Takashi raised his hand to silence, "Just get everything ready to go. We leave as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 4

_**17:50 JST**_

Looking through the scope of his rifle, Kohta was amazed at what he was seeing. Takashi Komuro—brooding, hot-tempered, casual Takashi Komuro, was performing athletic and gymnastic feats that would've made most athletes in their school green with envy.

The heavyset holding the rifle was worried senseless that Takashi wasn't going to make it, or get bit in the process. But with grace and style, the silent and stealthy Takashi made it through the streets with the speed of a cheetah. Kohta was questioning Takashi's prowess, there was no human alive that could leap, jump, and vault like that. Let alone with it filled to the brim with dead.

Takashi vaulted from a car over the fence right in front of the dark pink-haired and purple-eyed girl. Locking eyes, the man's eyes glowed, as did the little girl's.

"Alice…" Takashi whispered.

The dead's moaning brought Takashi back to his senses. Raising his blade, he got in front of the little girl he called Alice. Charging the horde, he went to work.

Alice Maresato. She was a seven-year-old he was familiar with. Her father was Japanese while her mother was American. Alice's mother worked for his mother, Lian Komuro. Alice was more than well-acquainted with the son of yakuza, he babysat her a few times in the past. In addition, she saw him as a mentor of sorts, especially with concealing what they truly were in the public.

Takashi closed the gates after getting rid of the dead in the yard, with a little help from Kohta of course. His sharp hearing picked up sniffles and whimpers. He turned and saw the girl shedding tears over a body.

He walked over to her and finally saw who the body was. Her father. Lowering to a crouch, Takashi allowed his sister in everything but blood cling to him as she wept. Rubbing her back soothingly, the sight of the dead father made him of his parents and their status of late. Where they alright?

After draping Alice's father with a sheet from the clothesline, he hoisted her up on his shoulders. Looking at her late father, Alice shed one final tear before saying a mental goodbye.

Scaling the high fence, Takashi looked towards dead mob a foot away from them. Frustration set in when the answer to their problems was walking across the brick fences in front of them.

While walking across the fences were no problem, his enhanced equilibrium was beyond human capacity. He could perform feats far more dangerous and life-threatening. But adding a young girl on his shoulders and certain death right next to him should he ever make misstep was far more challenging.

The roar of an engine caught both their ears. The military vehicle with bright headlights plowed through the necro-horde. Blood and gore covering the wheels and windshield.

The son of yakuza tilted his head in fascination when he saw the bokken-wielding kendo master leap from the vehicle with elegance… still only wearing the white apron and black thong.

He sighed with relief, "After several decades you guys finally thought it'd be good idea to pick me up!"

Saeko put down a shuffling walker from her right. She turned to her companion with an impish smile, "We could always have left you!"

"Saeko-san! And I thought we were friends!" Takashi chuckled at his dry humor.

With Alice and Saeko inside, Takashi himself closed the door to the vehicle. The engine's wail cut through the horde as the Humvee sped through the streets.

* * *

 _ **08:13 JST**_

The Humvee carrying several teenagers, a nurse, and a young girl drove through the waters of a river. Saya made herself useful and kept an out for the dead, while Kohta kept young Alice busy with a nursery rhyme. Although when he started to add rhymes that weren't family friendly, Saya was quick to bark at him.

With the shaking of the vehicle, Takuzo awoke. With a deep yawn he stretched his limbs, careful not to disturb his girlfriend, who thought of his shoulder as a pillow. Looking next to his left he saw Takashi with his head dipped back, a thick stream of drool hanging from his jawline. He smirked mischievously when he saw something else.

With a hard jab at Takashi's ribs, Takuzo chuckled with amusement when his cousin yelled in pain. Takashi gave him a fierce glare, "It is too early in the morning for you to be trying to piss me off!"

"Wow, didn't know you had balls big enough to be bold like that?" Takashi's tawny gaze was annoyed and angry, but Takuzo only looked down at his cousin's lap.

Following Takuzo's eyes, Takashi's own eyes widened. Saeko was asleep with her head on his lap, her head extremely close to his crotch. Drool pooling around her mouth, soaking his black jeans. The scene looked like something out of an X-rated film.

Said beautiful woman stirred before drowsily raising her head. Takashi blushed furiously when he saw the stream saliva dripping from her chin to his lap. His only intelligent reply was, "Uhhh…"

Saeko tilted her in confusion when seeing Takashi's flustered expression. Takashi gestured to her chin with a stutter in his voice, "Y-You have a l-little…"

The woman's cheeks turned an embarrassed shade of red. Frantically, she wiped her face of any innuendo that would suggest something else than just sleep.

After an embarrassing exchange between the two, and envious stares courtesy of Saya, the majority thought it'd be a good idea to stretch their legs and take a breather before continuing. The females changed on one side of the Humvee while the males waited on the other side.

"Man, I wonder what they're wearing," Morita wondered aloud. He wore only a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Takuzo stared at him in disbelief, "Now I know you have an addiction." He wore a white muscle shirt and jeans as well.

"I don't have an addiction. I just happen to appreciate the beauty of the female sex is all!"

"Yeah," Takashi disagreed, "but when said female sex is the only thing you think about that's when it's an issue." Wearing only his red singlet and black jeans, he started tying up his hair, leaving his bangs brush his eyebrows.

Morita scoffed, "You're all just jealous I'll score with Yuuki-san!"

"Didn't you hear about the rumors around Miku-san? Good luck with dealing with a girl as loose as her." Hisashi agreed.

Before Morita could respond, the women revealed themselves. All the guys' eyes widened when they saw what the females were wearing. They're cheeks had powerful blushes adorning their cheeks. Well, except for Morita, he was sporting a Cheshire grin, eyes traveling up and down of all of them.

Saeko wore her school uniform top with a short skirt that revealed the string in her thong and thigh, ending it with lace stockings with heeled boots. Saya still sported her school skirt, only with a white jacket that was buttoned up to her navel; showing off the black sports bra that complimented her tremendous cleavage.

Miku wore black cargo pants that really revealed her hips with a matching boots and tight tank top. And Naomi donned a too large gray hoodie with matching short shorts. While Rei and Shizuka dressed differently, their clothes were the same, only skimpier.

"See something you like, guys?" Miku grinned as she crossed her arms under her breasts, emphasizing their already-incredible size.

With their faces flushing even more, the boys looked away in embarrassment. Except for Morita, who either had the audacity or courage to keep staring.

After the females changed, Takashi concluded that going to Saya's house was the best course of action. Especially since it was the closest destination they could get to.

With the Humvee being crammed with several people, Takashi thought it be best if he got fresh air lying on the roof. Breathing in the smell of blood and corpses through his nose, Takashi saw it as concrete evidence that the dead still owned the soil the living was once owned.

Driving down an expressway, the Humvee started braking suddenly. Having too much momentum, Takashi was sent flying off the vehicle. After roughly hitting the pavement, his momentum kept rolling him until he was shy of the wire that was glistening in the sunlight.

"Takashi!" Running towards her friend, Saya helped Takashi to his feet. She noticed the slight daze in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

Takashi rubbed his head and winced in pain, "I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion."

The dead shuffled to them in a small horde. The Humvee's wheels were locked up, so there was no way of getting it to move. With the horde closing in, parts of the group were cornered with no way of backing up the others.

Getting out of his daze, the son of yakuza shoved Saya behind him. Saya clung to him after seeing how close the dead was getting. He killed any that got too close, but there were too many to take out himself, and Saya wasn't a fighter. So, protecting her was his only option, offense wasn't.

Saya's heart pounded from fear she was feeling. She clutched at Takashi's arm like he was her lifeline. Takashi was at a crossroads: he could reveal himself and try to save Saya, but it didn't guarantee her safety.

Takashi backed up to the wire, with Saya slightly behind him. Grabbing Saya by the waist, he pulled her in closer. He gave her sad smile, "At least we can say we tried."

"Takashi…" Saya's eyes went wide with dread.

For a few moments, the two stared at each other. Orange and gold. Saya breathed in the intensity of his eyes, thanking her lucky stars she could at least gaze at their richness before her death. Takashi felt Saya's powerful emotional aura, there was so much fear that he couldn't calm her.

Putting down his blade, Takashi was willing to take his death without fear.

But before anything could happen to either of them, Takashi saw several men come up from a truck across the wire fence. They looked to be wearing a firefighter's uniform that seem to be carry cannons.

Spreading out all over the fence, they aimed their weapons and fired pressurized water at the walkers. Within minutes, the entirety of Takashi's group was moving under the fence, courtesy of the men.

"Thanks, you really saved our asses," Hisashi bowed to who he guessed was the man in charge.

"Your welcome."

Hisashi looked up in surprise when he heard it was a soft, melodic voice. The "man" took off his helmet, revealing a woman. She was mature and elegant-looking, with long, light purple hair and eyes to match her shiny, pink lips. Despite looking around her late-thirties or early-forties, all the males were extremely attracted to her.

She had a small smile on her lips, "What kind of mother would I be if I left my daughter and her friends to die?"

Saya's eyes lit up with joy and elation. Rushing to the woman, she almost tackled her in a bearhug. "Mama!"

Kohta appeared next to Hisashi, "That's Takagi-san's mother?!"

Takashi and his cousins started coughing, it turned violent before they fell to their knees. The saviors of Takashi's group turned their weapons towards the trio when they started vomiting blood and fell to the concrete.

Saya's mother, Yuriko, turned to her daughter, "Were those three bitten?!"

"No! Mama, they weren't bitten," Saya cried. When her mother looked at the boys with skepticism, Saya elaborated some more, "Mama, I swear they weren't bitten! They'd be dead by now if they were!"

With a few of her men, Yuriko went over to evaluate the boys. She saw they were unconscious. Blood erupted from their mouths everyone time they regurgitated unconsciously. Opening one of Takashi's eyelids, Yuriko saw the brilliant glow of his iris, not deterred by his lack of consciousness. Raising his singlet up to his neck, she saw his veins were black and protruding, running around where his heart is supposed to be.

"Ma'am, they're…" one of her men trailed off. Yuriko nodded in confirmation, "Yeah, they are."

Standing up, Yuriko ordered her men to carry the boys into the truck. When some of the men seemed hesitant, she gave them a fierce glare, similar to her daughter's.

Kohta felt Alice tug at his sleeve, her eyes looking at the still form of her brother in everything but blood. "Is onii-chan going to be okay?"

Kohta honestly didn't know what to say to her. He gave her a frown, "I-I don't know."

Saya rushed to her mother, demanding, "Mama, what's going on? What's wrong with them?"

Yuriko gave her daughter a frown before sighing, "Something you aren't ready to understand."

* * *

 **Good, bad, pointers? Review!**

 ** _flo463_ : the group doesn't know anything about Takashi's "secret". The only one that knows is Takuzo's girl, Naomi, and she hasn't said a word. They are just very good at being able to use their powers out in the public without anyone noticing. And about his origins...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**January  
23:54 PM**_

 _Wind blew through the dry air, spreading the cold further through the abandoned estate. Said wind carried the petals of cherry blossoms across the sky._

 _The estate was all but in ruins. Moss, dirt, and debris littered the paths. The wooden structures had dark and light patches on it. The sliding doors were dark brown from dust and years of lack in usage and cleaning. The rooms were just as unclean; it looked like miniature hurricanes blew through the home. And with the occasional insect or rodent scurrying along the floors or walls._

 _Within one of the living rooms, several men and women stood in front of a pre-pubescent child. Seven of them stood slightly behind the lead couple. They were all wearing dress clothes; suit and tie for the men while the women wore dresses and short skirts._

 _The lead female wore a silk, black cheongsam that went to her mid-thigh with a slit up to her hips. The lead male wore a black suit jacket with a red shirt and black tie._

 _The boy lying on the floor was young, no older than ten or eleven. He had messy ebony hair and only wore a pair of dark cargo shorts._

 _"Komuro-sama," one of the men addressed the lead couple, the man most likely, "I'm not sure the curse will activate."_

 _"Granted, he has your blood," another spoke, "but we don't know if forcing him into it will be good for his health."_

 _"If I hear anymore doubt, I will rip your tongues from your throats," the lead female replied evenly._

 _"Be quiet!" a female behind the couple spoke with indignation. "He will shift, after all, he is mother's son."_

 _The two men bowed their heads, "My apologies, Lian-sama, Masaru-sama."_

 _The sound that seemed incredibly loud, roused the boy from his sleep state. Weakly, he slowly sat up, sweating profusely, his skin pale and ghostly with his tawny eyes dull and lifeless. His legs turned wobbly before he fell to the ground and went into a coughing fit._

 _The woman, Lian, walked to the child and handed him a water bottle. Grabbing it, his senses were in disarray and crushed it in his small hands. He looked to his mother, "Mama? What's happening? Everything hurts!"_

 _Lian put a hand to her son's cheek and forced his eyes on her. "Takashi, listen and take in everything I say."_

 _Takashi looked at his mother. She continued, "You are about to experience a lot of pain. Probably the most pain you'll ever experience. Whatever happens, don't run from it. Let it happen."_

 _The boy instinctively curled up when a burning sensation erupted in his chest, and spread all over. He cried in pain, "It burns, it burns!"_

 _"Takashi!" Lian's fierce voice got his attention, "Don't fight it! Don't fight the pain! The more you fight it, the more unbearable it gets, and the longer the transition will be!"_

 _The crescent moon's blue light shined through the clouds, touching the estate, forcing tears out of Takashi from the intensified agony that became indescribable. Lian stepped back to her husband as the boy's eyes started glowing, his cries of pain turning into wails of anguish._

 _While Masaru kept his eyes on his son, Lian snapped her head to side when seeing her son in torment became intolerable to watch. Her eyes snapped shut when the sound of snapping of bones echoed in her ears._

* * *

 _ **Takagi Estate  
07:45 JST**_

Azure eyes snapped open as Saeko woke up with a start. Sitting up from the couch she occupied in her sleep, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Breathing heavily for a minute, she steadied her breaths from her panting.

She thought back to the dream she had, "Takashi…"

Saeko had no idea what that dream was, or what happened to Takashi as kid. She couldn't make heads or tails of what happened, the dream faded before she register his situation. With her mind on Takashi, she recounted everything that happened in the last several hours.

After a brush with death, Yuriko Takagi and a group saved their lives. Just when they thought they had a win, their luck backfired. Takashi, Morita, and Takuzo fell to the ground vomiting blood.

When transporting the three back to the Takagi Estate, Saya pleaded with her mother to tell her what they were experiencing. Her mother obviously knew something, but said nothing else other than that they were sick. This caused tension between the mother and daughter, and sparking Saya's short fuse.

Yuriko had decided to close them off in another section of the manor. A section only she and close personnel were allowed entrance in. She didn't want to start a panic by putting them with the rest of the wounded.

Saeko dressed herself in a predominantly blue kimono before leaving the room to find her friends. Walking down the hall, she almost did a double take when she heard screaming down the hall. Saya came stomping down the hall in a tantrum, she wore a white shirt with frills, a black skirt with frills around the lining, and boots.

"Takagi-san!" Saeko's firm voice got her attention, "is everything okay?"

Saya glared fiercely at her the blue-eyed girl, "Don't pretend we're BBFs just because of everything that happened!"

Saeko tilted her head, "We may not be close, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

"If you care so much, then don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong!" With those harsh words, Saya stalked away.

Frowning, Saeko watched the seething girl walk away. "She's feisty and temperamental. I don't know where she gets it."

Turning to the origin of the voice, she saw Yuriko walking up to her. She wore an aristocratic red dress that heightened her noticeable cleavage from her vast bust.

Saeko nodded, "She is only worried for Takashi and the others. I get the impression she's known them for quite a long time."

"Saya's known them since they were in elementary school," Yuriko looked out the window. Saeko questioned, "So why are you quarantining them, you're implying that there is something about them that you want to keep hidden."

Yuriko's eyes traveled to Saeko's, "So mature and clever yet naïve and ignorant. They are staying closed off until we leave."

Yuriko walked past Saeko, but not before giving her few parting words. "Be careful with Komuro, he is more savage than he appears."

Saeko was going to ask her to elaborate on her cryptic innuendo but decided against it. Deciding to look for her friends instead. Hopefully they could give their two cents.

* * *

"So, did your mom say anything?"

With the group in an isolated guest bedroom, they decided to discuss their plans. Whether or not they're going to stay, and what to do about Takashi and the others.

"What do you think?" Saya snapped hotly at Hisashi. "She only gave vague answers if that's what you're looking for."

"Your mother definitely knows something." Saeko's words made everyone turn to her.

Saya crossed her arms and stared defiantly at kimono-clad woman, "So, Mommy Dearest has been in bed with you? Typical, cover the lies and bury the secrets."

"No," Saeko shook her head, "she didn't say anything, but did give a cryptic message."

Everyone listened closely to her words. "He is more savage than he appears."

The echoing in her voice left a chill in the room. The teens felt a dark aura phase through them. Naomi felt a gasp escape her throat. With everyone turning to her, her heart quickly accelerated.

"What's wrong, Naomi?" Yuuki asked. Naomi felt Saya and Saeko's inquisitive eyes on her.

"Nothing," Naomi shook her head before looking everywhere else besides Saya's and Saeko's eyes.

The sound of an engine got everyone's attention. Walking to the balcony, the group got a look at several trucks that pulled through the gates of the estate.

Saya glared at the towering man that got out first. He had the same fierce orange eyes as her that made normal men shiver. Saya's grew cold, "Take a good, everyone. His name is Souichiro Takagi, my father."

The truck Souichiro had three other passengers. A beautiful woman with orange hair and a tall man with dark red hair stood side by side. Another man walked out, he was tall with dark hair and icy blue eyes; a katana at his hip.

"Mama! Papa!" Rei's voice held nothing but excitement and relief as she raced downstairs.

Naomi saw Saeko in her peripheral vision, "Busujima-senpai, are you alright? You look really pale."

Saeko's normally creamy skin became a ghostly white, any paler and she would've looked dead. Sweat dripped down said skin. Her being shook to its very core. Blue eyes showcasing only dread that were locked on the man with the same eyes as her.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" Her normally calm and composed voice held fear and anxiety.

Naomi and the others watched as she quickly exited the room. Sort of like a dog; running, tail between her legs.

* * *

 _ **Takagi Estate – Unknown  
12:34 JST**_

Water dripped from pipes, echoing the sound throughout the cell. The room was dark and damp, an icy atmosphere residing in it. A cot held a still form.

The cot was stained from the substantial amount of sweat that was secreted on it. The skin on the shivering form was pasty pale; receiving no sun to darken it. The form was male from the defined and lean sinews bulging under the unhealthy skin.

From the cell door walked three men, two carrying automatic weapons and Souichiro Takagi with a katana strapped to his hip. Opening the door, Souichiro signaled his men to stand near the door while he walked in.

Souichiro grabbed a chair from the wall next to door before sitting in front of the cot. He pulled from his coat a bottle of water, before offering it in front of the sickly animal.

Uncurling itself, Takashi reached out; nails turned black and elongated into talons. Shakily, he uncapped it and downed it slowly. His cool reprieve was short-lived before he doubled over onto the cold wet floor, regurgitating. A stream of dark red dripping from his lips.

"You look sick," Souichiro commented dryly. Takashi chuckled, a rasp in his voice, "Sick would be underselling it."

Takashi sat up and tried to focus his blurry vision, "Figures the mighty and powerful Takagi Souichiro would be caught up on the comings and goings of us animals."

The Don nodded, "I like to keep myself informed on your kind. Particularly, the Komuro Family. Well, and the rest of the other species as well."

Looking up, Takashi's honey gaze was dulled to a dark beige. "So, you got me all to yourself, what's the plan? Charades? Two Truths and A Lie? Or maybe rough, BDSM play? Don't worry, I won't tell your wife."

"I was thinking Truth or Dare," Souichiro leaned forward, "what's happening out there? Humanity doesn't have the technology to play god."

"Hell if I know," Takashi shrugged before coughing violently. Souichiro arched an eyebrow, "Your family regulates the witches in Tokonosu; what type of magic is being used, what its being used for, and how far it spreads."

"The regulation of magic in Tokonosu, and across the planet, was forced through an alliance between us and them. Which was also forced on them, by us."

"What are you saying?" Souichiro asked with a tilted head. The son of yakuza looked the Don in the eyes, "What I'm saying is, regardless of supervising the covens, there've been animosity between us since the war."

Souichiro narrowed his eyes, "The Scrimmage?" Takashi nodded, "We won, they lost. But, remember World War II? How it led to the Cold War?"

"You think this is a declaration of war?!" Souichiro demanded. Takashi shrugged emotionlessly, "It's something, but it's not war. This thing is global. The covens don't have the muscle to take on everyone, let alone capable of something this worldwide."

Takashi developed a thoughtful look, "Unless they've been juicing and gone nuclear."

"Anyway, since we're done playing Show and Tell, what do say you let me out and we have a nice cold one?" Takashi held out his hand for Souichiro to take.

Souichiro shook his head 'no', "You've given me nothing."

"Well, sorry, but I failed the college course Witchcraft 101."

"I'm going to need a little more than an 'I don't know'," Souichiro crossed his arms. Takashi gave him a look of disdain, "I told you everything I do know. You don't like it, find someone with a little more than a high school education."

"Well, I'm sorry Komuro-kun," Souichiro leaned back, "but we're both not leaving this place until you give me something."

A growl escsaped Takashi's throat, his voice sounding a snarl, "Look, I already told you I—"

Souichiro pulled a flower from his coat, it was lavender blue with several petals along the side. "My daughter is caught in between a potential war between your kind and witches. Now, I commend your father with the work he's done, especially with regulating the covens and covering his own kingdom. But this has got out of hand. Society is disintegrating."

"Torturing a minor," Takashi questioned, "I thought you hunters went by a code."

Souichiro nodded, admiring the flower that frightened the young man, "We hunt only adults, yes. Plus, I'm not torturing you, I'm retired. I'm simply going to help with your problem," he gestured to the dark red vomit, "if you help me, I'll help you."

"Blue rocket," Takashi dull eyes glowed when they stared at the flower, "that stuff is poison to us. What makes you think that can help me?"

Souichiro arched an eyebrow before looking at the son of yakuza, "You were born an animal, but I've been around a lot longer than you have. And to make it simple, I've seen this stuff be used in several methods."

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Pointers? Questions? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**January  
02:12 AM**_

 _The wails of Takashi struck the suspenseful silence of the desolate estate. Sweat dripped from his skin as his body burned with a flaring heat. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his body agonized. What made his experience more horrifying was his leg—twisted and bent in an odd angle._

" _Masaru, he's had enough. Stop this!" Lian gave her husband a fierce look. Masaru turned his head slightly, eyes narrowing. "Why? He's close, he just needs a bit more of push."_

 _Lian gave the same fierce look before her silver eyes glowed. "Leave!"_

 _The couple's attendants left without a word, careful not to incur their fury. With the room empty—except for the pained child—Lian stepped to her husband, despite being a lot shorter._

" _It is not the full moon, he doesn't need to change!"_

 _Masaru scoffed, "Takashi is a Komuro, he has a legacy to fulfill." He turned back to his son. "My father put me through this, his father put him through this. And now—"_

" _Now, you're putting your son through the same abuse you went through!" The snarling words of his wife made Masaru pause for a few moments, until his eyes hardened again. "The pain's a necessity, it'll only serve to make him stronger."_

 _Lian looked at her husband with surprise and disappointment, "What happened to the man I married? To the one who snuck me into different bars almost every weekend?"_

 _Anger boiled in Masaru's veins, he went back to watching his son. "He inherited a kingdom, with an heir to groom."_

" _His not your successor, you self-righteous sunovabitch, he's your ten-year-old son!" Lian's fingernails morphed into black talons. Masaru's teeth became razor-like. "And as my son he will need to be strong if he is to be the new Alpha!"_

 _Lian shook her head in disbelief, whispering, "That crown has changed you."_

" _Only for the better." Masaru walked to his son and got to his level. "Just like Takashi will."_

" _Papa! It hurts, it hurts!" Takashi hobbled to his father, his broken leg making it hard to move. Masaru drew in his sniveling child and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I know, Takashi, I know. But sometimes… pain… can strengthen us."_

 _Takashi fell to the floor with a muffled scream, hands clutching his mouth. Thick, dark blood covered his hands. He watched as blood and teeth fell to the floor. Another searing pain flared in his jaw when fangs started growing from his gums._

 _He reached for his father, only to fall and howl in pain when his other leg broke. Masaru stood, "As a purebred Alpha, you will be strong. You will shift tonight, even if we have to prolong this till sunrise."_

 _Masaru's gold eyes—the same ones as Takashi's—glowed with intense energy. Takashi's howling voice overlapped with that of a small animal's. His nails bloodily popped off before ebony talons grew from the stubs, the rest of his legs and arms shifting and morphing painfully._

* * *

Morita wondered down the halls of the Takagi manor. Watching Saeko hurriedly scurry off spiked his interest, before he decided to look for her.

With a mental face-palm, Morita allowed his electric green eyes to glow. His vision became powerfully sharp, he saw small auras in the shape of footsteps on the floor. Following them led to bathroom, where he saw the door cracked open.

Walking inside slowly, he found Saeko leaning against the sink, the hot water giving way to mist on the mirror. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably after she emptied everything in her stomach.

"Saeko-senpai," Morita creeped up to her before putting a cautious on her shoulder, "Saeko-senpai, are you alright?"

Flinching, Saeko turned around wildly. Her natural porcelain skin was a deathly shade of white that seemed whiter than white, like an apparition. The woman's electric blue orbs had horror and terror swirling in her beautiful eyes.

"Morita-kun," Saeko acknowledged him, her breaths started slowing down, "what're you doing here?"

"You ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Figured you could use someone to talk to," his eyes traveled to the sink filled with her regurgitation, "or someone to hold your hair back."

Saeko finally gathered some sense of composure. "I'm fine…"

"You sure," Morita-san questioned, "because spitting up like a baby doesn't sound 'fine'."

Saeko nodded her head, "Yes, I was just startled… seeing my father."

"Your father?" Morita's eyebrows rose before furrowing, "Tall, dark hair, proud look, sword at his hip?"

Saeko nodded, biting her lip and looking away. She released an uneven breath, "Yes, that's him. Papa…"

Morita cocked his head to the side, "You don't look to thrilled to see your old man?"

"W-Well," she stuttered, "I'm just processing the fact that he is alive." The young woman cleared her throat, looking away.

"So why aren't you processing it downstairs with him? I've never seen Rei move so fast in my life, just to see her parents."

Saeko looked away, the purple fringe of hair at her crown hid her eyes. Frowning, Morita got closer to the distraught woman, "Saeko, is everything alright? Go see your dad, I'm sure he's really happy to know you're alive."

"I said I'm fine," The beautiful woman spun around and stalked out the bathroom, her voice having more force than necessary.

Morita's nose twitched as Saeko's hair flowed behind her. He turned his head to the side to watch her descend the hall. "Fear?"

* * *

Takashi's lungs fought harder to breathe. His chest rose slowly as his breathing slowed even more. His body was still as he fought to maintain consciousness. Black ooze covered his chin and neck, a souvenir of his frequent vomiting.

Souichiro took notice of this substance, "Komuro-kun, I have to say that you are one of the most stubbornest person I've ever met."

"Thank my mother," Takashi's guttural voice scraped through his lips, "people say I inherited most of her traits."

The Don watched as Takashi turned and coughed violently, "Komuro, I'm giving you an out. Give me some intel and I'll heal you."

Takashi glared harshly, "What can I say that hasn't been said? I don't know anything."

"Come on Komuro," Takagi crossed his leg on the other, "you're too smart to give me the same answer twice."

Takashi's dull, tawny eyes developed a glint, "I can give you info, but you'll have to put two and two together to find out the answer you're looking for."

"I'm listening…"

"A friend of mine, she was a part of a coven once. She had connections in almost every coven in the country. She told me that the witches were planning something big."

"Did she say what it was?"

Takashi shook his head, "No, just to brace myself when shit hit the fan."

The conversation was ended when the ground under their shook violently. What felt like a surge of frozen energy fired through them. Souichiro almost lost his footing from what could only be described as an earthquake.

Takashi—while still looking like a dead man—felt the very foundations of the estate shaking through his seismic sense.

Souichiro searched Takashi suspiciously with hawk eyes. "What is the witches planning? Is this it?!"

"I don't know," Takashi shrugged, "but I do know if the largest and most powerful covens in Japan pull their resources together, they _could_ accomplish something like this."

Souichiro's mind was trying to put together pieces to a puzzle he couldn't comprehend. Takashi's voice caught his attention. "But one thing I do know is a mystical force is knocking at your door. Option one: you can try and fight it, or option two: ask me to answer it."

Souichiro turned around from Takashi, his mind a turmoil of options pulling him in directions. The Don faced Takashi, "My daughter is in the middle of this. I don't want to be a parent that outlives his child."

Walking up to Takashi, Souichiro pulled out a jet injector holding a glowing chartreuse liquid from his coat. Souichiro's hawk eyes made ice creep up Takashi's spine. "This is gonna hurt… a lot."

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

Saya's word were echoing in her group's heads. They felt the earth shake between their feet, a few staggered to hold their footing.

Saya's mother came in with the Miyamotos and Souichiro's sensei, Busujima. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," Hisashi answered for everybody.

Explosions sounded off, catching everyone's attention. Rushing towards the windows, they saw a blue fiery eruption from the main gate of the estate. They all ran to the front door, where the front gate was bent and dented at an odd angle; like something was rammed through it.

Dark azure flames licked at most of the yard. Most of the other survivors started panicking, running as though they were chickens with their heads cut off.

"What is that?" Kohta pointed out at the destroyed gate.

What they saw was the most awe inspiring and terrifying creature. Its height towered over any man, with a body that was lean and sinewy. Ears; long and sharp, made for hearing the slightest of sound. The muzzle had steel-shredding razors for teeth. Black, scissor-like talons hung leisurely at its side. Royal blue penetrated the soul of every living being they caught in sight. A mohawk of blue flames reached from the head down to the tail.

"Is… is that… a dog?" Yuuki's words were all that needed to be before the "dog" sent out an ear-splitting howl. A sound so horrifying that it made the earth tremble.

Morita, wide-eyed, spoke, "A familiar?" Hisashi looked at Morita like he had grown two heads.

"We need to leave!" Busujima looked to Yuriko for confirmation. Souichiro and Takashi walked into the group before Yuriko could say anything.

"Well I'll be damned," Takashi spoke, he wore only black jeans.

"Are you okay?" Saya rushed to Takashi, noticing the heavy glow of his tan, his eyes bright and focused.

Takashi shivered, thinking back to Souichiro's help, "Yeah, okay wouldn't be the word I'd use though."

"You children need to get out of here!" Saya wasn't affected by the authoritative voice of her father like everyone else was.

Saya went to her mother, "What you mean, I'm not leaving without you!"

Yuriko grabbed her daughter roughly by the hand and guided everyone inside. "We'll be going through the back."

Souichiro looked at Takashi, "Remember our deal?"

Takashi nodded his head, never taking his eyes off the beast. "Takuzo, Morita! Let's go, let's do this!"

Takuzo almost did a double take, "Wait, we're doing this?! Now?!"

"Damn straight!" Takashi started kicking off his shoes, "No time like the present, right?"

Morita and Takuzo joined Takashi by his sides, taking off their shirts. Saya noticed Takashi lack of presence before trying to run back to him.

"Saya, what're you doing? We need to go!" Yuriko grabbed her daughter and roughly pulled her along. Saya struggled against her mother, "Takashi's still out there, he—"

"Knows what he's doing!"

"No!" Yuriko looked to her husband skeptically. "It's time Takashi revealed his true colors."

"What're you doing, Takagi?!" Kiriko looked at Souichiro with angry eyes. "You're going leave them to fight that thing!"

"Takashi," Naomi spoke up, albeit nervously, grabbing everyone's attention, "he is more than capable of taking care of himself."

Everyone looked at Takashi, Takuzo, and Morita with fear for them. Saya was confused, verging on angry when she saw their bare torsos and calm demeanors.

"It is Takashi's decision as a man do to as he pleases. Although calling him a man would ironic."

The boys, shamelessly without embarrassment, stripped their pants, showcasing their nudity. They spread out to give each other space.

"Those men are the epitome of evolution. Surpassing human limitations and expectations."

Takashi, along with Takuzo and Morita, crouched on their hands and feet. The survivors could hear their pain-filled groans as they gazed at the bones in their bodies visibly shifting.

"Born from a far more biologically advanced race of supernatural beings. Strength, speed, stamina, agility; all heightened to an impossibly virtual degree."

Saeko almost forgot how to breath when she saw the guys' forms morph and transform into something… more. Teeth and nails elongated. Arms and legs were amplified. Eyes glowed with an otherworldly light.

"Their species were born far before us and will probably be here when the human race will be long extinct. We comprehended them at one point, before writing them off as myths and legends. We feared and hated them, especially under the moon. We allied ourselves with them, warred with them, and even slept with them. Beings that could take on multiple forms."

Takashi stood, a long, thin tail sprouting from his tailbone with a wispy tuff. His body from the waist down was bipedal and animalistic. Razor talons on fingertips and rough digital pads on his palms. Fur darker than a moonless night sky with yellowy tawny streaks and flecks. The same went for his arms, with opposable thumbs. Long, furry ears stood straight up atop his head.

" _Shapeshifters."_

Takashi wailed a deep and powerful howl that made the windows of the mansion shake. A howl that Takuzo and Morita joined in on. Their voices merging to emanate dominance and power. But the canine monster wasn't affected, only adrenalized from their challenge; licking its muzzle hungrily.

All four combatants launched themselves at each other, Takashi leading the charge on all fours. Talons and fangs bared, ready to spill the blood their enemy.

Saya watched almost emotionlessly. "Takashi…"

She wasn't the only one in shock of what happened. Saeko followed Takashi's movements; muscles tensing and relaxing, teeth dripping with saliva, hungry for blood. Looking at his eyes, a spark of recognition and familiarity enflamed inside her. She was familiar with the same kind of adrenaline.

On the inside she was a killer, a monster. But the only thing she in his eyes… was an animal.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the two week absence, school and all.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**January  
05:32 AM **_

_Lian had wide eyes when looking at her offspring. Where her son previously laid agonizing, was… something. Quill-like horns were poking out the head ending down the back to the tail._

 _What Takashi became was be all means an abomination. His body twitched as he tried to move, unsuccessfully falling to the ground._

 _Waking from her stupor, Lian rushed to her young. Before her hands could reach him, her inner instincts protested touching him… it. Rejecting such thoughts, she grabbed Takashi and pulled him into an embrace._

" _Mama…" Takashi's voice held a devilish echo to it, overlapping with his own. As if a chained demon was waiting to be released._

 _Fear whispered paranoia inside of Lian every second she held her son. Once feeling Takashi's body rack and hearing his sniffles, she held her son as he began to cry silently, rubbing circles on his back._

" _Masaru…" Lian saw her son's father, a myriad of emotions played on in his eyes. Masaru sighed before starting to walk out._

" _Where are you going?!"_

" _To find a Priestess," Masaru paused hearing his wife's voice. "We're not restraining him! This is who he is, suppressing this will only make him reject his true nature when he matures!"_

" _This isn't his nature," Masaru's roaring voice made the building shake, "Takashi is a shapeshifter, an alpha, not some impure, half-assed mongrel!"_

 _Lian's eyes steeled over, fire in her voice, "No he is not, he is a ha—"_

 _Masaru's snarl quieted Lian, putting more focus into putting Takashi to sleep. Takashi's father reeled in his temperament, before he walked away. "I'm going to find a Priestess in Osaka; their magic can fix this."_

 _Lian watched her son's father with disappointment in her eyes. Her voice barely a whisper, "You can't fix what isn't broken."_

 _Takashi, under the pleasurable feels of sleep, saw the blurry silhouette of his father leaving. "Papa…"_

* * *

Takashi was thrown through the Takagi home, destroying walls, bookcases, and other furniture. His muscles ached from the attack of the dog monster that he was engaging with.

He growled lowly, "Well, that's the last time that's happening."

Bursting from the debris, he launched himself at the fiery beast. Takashi wrapped his arms around the monster's neck and bit into its neck. His jaws were extended past human capacity, allowing him to fully choke it to death. Like a true animal would.

But that didn't happen when it set itself ablaze with blue flames. Takashi landed next to Morita before he felt his jaw start to heal.

"Remind me again," Morita spit out a wad of blood, "what in hell is a familiar doing here?"

"Either it's here for us, or for the Takagi family. One thing's for sure, its dying tonight!"

Morita replied indignantly, "And just how the hell are we going to do that?! If you didn't notice, familiars are spirits; i.e. immortal! We can't kill it!"

"No, we can't," Takashi agreed, "But if we can destroy its physical form it won't be capable of touching us let alone killing us!"

"Sure thing!" Takuzo drop kicked the familiar into the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. "I'll just add that to the list of impossible shit I have to do!"

"Do you have a better plan?!" Takashi didn't hear Takuzo reply. "Good, now if your done doing each other's hair, get to work!"

* * *

Saya couldn't take her eyes off what she was seeing. Takashi—her Takashi—was fighting some giant dog, with tooth and nail; literally.

"Saya!" Coming out her shock, she saw her mother. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to focus."

"R-Right, focus…" Saya, her family, and friends were outside in the back of her family's mansion. The plan to escape via the back was a fail. There was a barrier or wall of blue flames boxing in everything on the property.

"So how will we get out of here?" Shizuka looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

Shizuka looked towards Souichiro's sensei when he started speaking. "We can't, that dog planned this in advance. To make sure nothing could escape."

Souichiro agreed with a head nod, "Familiars aren't mindless creatures that don't think. On the contrary; they're pretty tactical and intelligent when need be."

"You called Takashi a shapeshifter," the Don turned his head his daughter's fierce eyes, "and you called that monster out there a familiar—"

"Saya, this isn't the time to—"

"Well that familiar has us caged in like livestock. Takashi and the others are miraculously keeping it occupied. So, yeah, I'd say this is a good a time as any."

Souichiro raked his hand through his hair, "Demigods, that's what they are. Shapeshifters, familiars, witches. Every supernatural being that exists falls into that category."

"Demigods date back to before humans started recording history." Yuriko took over for her husband.

"So," Kiriko asked, watching the fight, "Takashi is a demigod?"

Souichiro nodded before Rei got his attention. "Wait… Doesn't demigod refer to half god, half human? Are you saying he's half god?!"

Yuriko pointed outside, "I'm not saying he's a god. But, what man do you know is able to take on an immortal?!"

"Immortal?" Saeko's eyes narrowed inquisitively. Souichiro spoke, "Familiars are spirits, beings of energy and power, not flesh and blood. Because of that they are labeled as immortals."

The glass window broke as Takuzo rolled to a stop after being thrown through the house. His body was burned and singed, and had smoke evaporating off it as it healed.

Naomi helped him to his feet—or claws. He looked towards the adults, "We have a plan on how to stop it, but we'll need some help."

"What is it?" Yuriko implored. Takuzo explained, "Its immortal, so it can't die, but it can be killed. Destroying the physical form will release it back into the spiritual realm."

"But how can we kill it if its immortal?" Rei's father looked perplexed.

Souichiro explained, "Killing it—or destroying the body—will release its true form back into the spiritual realm."

"So," Yuriko thought for a moment, "an exorcism?"

Takuzo shrugged, "Seems like that's our only option."

Yuriko looked to Takuzo, "Distract it, I may have something that can help."

"Distract it, more like 'stay alive'." After squeezing Naomi's hand, Takuzo leapt out to the window towards his adversary.

"Saya," Yuriko grabbed her daughter and pulled her along, "come with me."

With Saya stumbling after her, Yuriko made her through the wreckage that was her house. Saya made attempts to find out what was happening, but all attempts were ignored by her mother. Who led them to what looked like a cellar in their basement.

"Mama! What are you doing?!"

"Be quiet!" Yuriko bite into her palm and drew blood. She painted symbols across door. Looking at the symbols, Saya saw them as Japanese. But they seemed so old and ancient, to the point where she couldn't translate it to words.

"Saya, give me your hand." Hearing her mother's words, Saya backed up slowly. "No way, not until you tell what the hell is going on!"

"We don't have time for this, Saya!" Yuriko grabbed harshly and yanked her to the door. Her daughter yelped when she opened a deep gash in her fingertips from scratch.

Saya was forced to write in these weird symbols. Symbols she couldn't comprehend in the slightest.

When she was done, the characters started glowing intensely. Before she knew it, the door exploded into splinters. Yuriko marched in a lit room with several shelves. The shelves held various items. Vials, bottles, weapons, treasures; for Saya it looked like a trophy room.

"Mama—" Saya stopped when her mother started taking off the red dress wore. Her new attire consisted of heeled boots, black cargo pants, and a tight-fitting, white tank top that hugged generous bust. Finally, Yuriko grabbed a bag of different items and weapons.

* * *

The males of the group saw Yuriko and Saya walk out. Hisashi and Kohta's eyes were glued to Yuriko's new outfit. She walked up to her husband, placing in his hand a katana in its scabbard.

"Do you have it?"

Yuriko pulled out a large jar filled with dark blood that had a pulsing glow. Souichiro nodded his appreciation.

"Um, what is that?" Kohta pointed at Yuriko's jar.

Yuriko looked through the glowing blood. "Something to exorcise the familiar with."

"Komuro!" Souichiro shouted, "Drive it into the center of the courtyard!"

"We'll do!"

The familiar was knocked down by a roundhouse kick from Takashi. But it did dodge an aerial axe kick. Takashi had to evade from a torrent of blue flames.

Blood spewed from its muzzle when Morita came with a knee to jaw. It fell to the ground when Takuzo swept its legs. Takashi leaped onto the spirit, front flipping as he threw the monster in the process. He flew onto the fountain's remains.

The beast tried to move but the shapeshifters were several steps ahead of him. Morita held its legs in place while Takuzo, on top of it, had its arms pinned behind him. Takashi came up last, using all his strength in both arms and a leg to ground his head completely.

"Now! Do it now!"

Souichiro pulled out his phone, in a second the courtyard was encased in a high-pitch whine—to the humans. But shapeshifters and familiar had their senses assaulted with a skull-splitting pain.

Busujima saw a distortion in the atmosphere and turned to his former pupil, "What is this?"

Yuriko answered, "Shapeshifters and other animal-based demigods have senses stronger than animals. We used to hunt demigods we these."

"Flash bolts," Souichiro explained, "small sensory-destroying weapons. Their sense of touch allows them to comprehend the vibrations in the earth. Their senses of sight, hearing, touch, and smell can pick up even what animals can't."

"There's no diminishing the senses, that's an impossibility," Yuriko further explained, "but to overload and overwhelm them is a different story."

Takashi, Takuzo, and Morita fell off the beast, clutching their heads painfully. Yuriko took the opportunity, taking some steps, she threw the jar on the beast. On impact, it exploded into demonic red flames.

The familiar roared and flailed around, trying to liberate itself. Falling onto its back, finally dead, the flames slowly ate away at its body.

"Takashi!" Seeing Takashi in pain, Saya ran at him as the high-pitched whine faded.

She grabbed his head, and forced him to face her. "Takashi, look at me! Look at me!"

Takashi's vision was blurry and unfocused, and he heard only whining in his ears. He tried to focus on Saya's voluminous and rosy hair. But ultimately, darkness claimed his senses and consciousness.

* * *

 **Like, Subscribe, Follow, Favorite, & REVIEW.**  
 **Good? Bad? Pointers? Questions? Seriously, review, reviews are the fuel I use to get up and write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Taiei Shopping Town  
08:31 JST**

Ever since the outbreak there've been a few clever individuals to prepare themselves for the apocalyptic way of survival. And two of them were two young, female police officers. An inexperienced one and her mentor.

Ever since securing and fortifying the mall to hold the survivors that were with them, they took charge of the group. And while one of the officers went out to find others and supplies, her protégé stayed behind to watch the civilians, as per her order.

But the young officer worried for her friend and mentor, as she questioned what happened to her when she hadn't returned yet.

Blinding light seemed to blind Takashi as he stirred from his sleep. He only saw different colors, shapes, and sizes when he opened his eyes. A noticeable ringing echoed into background noise.

 _Flash bolt…_

Takashi's kaleidoscopic vision started clearing when he saw something in the center of his vision take shape. Saya stood above gazing at his half-lidded eyes, eyes normally fierce and aloof now were soft.

"Nice to see your finally awake."

"Saya…" Takashi's question made Saya grin slightly. "The one and only."

Saya tilted her head inquisitively when Takashi's drifted slightly downward in trance-like state. Looking down, she saw what he was staring at and her eyebrows creased from indignation. "Are you looking at my boobs?!"

Takashi, tawny eyes wide, tried to deny her accusation before she cuffed his groin with every bit of strength she had.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?!" Takashi held his groin as he entered a fetal position, his voice several octaves high. Saya turned around, pink her hair whirling with her, "You! You are my problem!"

Takashi coughed violently as he felt like vomiting. "So… you're a shapeshifter?" Takashi's ears stood upright when he heard Saya's soft words.

Looking at Saya's turned back, Takashi frowned before he got up moved next to her. "Yeah…"

The silence between the two was thick and palpable. Takashi looked out of the corner of his eye, "Are you afraid?"

"Why would I be afraid?" Saya turned to Takashi with a vexed expression. Takashi spoke matter-of-factly, "Because I'm the monster you see in horror movies."

Takashi's eyes never left Saya when she rose on her feet. She placed her hands on her hips, "Takashi, I've known you since elementary, you're not a monster. Okay, yeah, you aren't human either, but that doesn't mean you're a monster."

Takashi's ears flickered after a moment of listening to Saya's words. He leapt to his feet—or hind legs—and embraced Saya fiercely. "Awww! I knew you liked me!"

Saya's eyes widened with her cheeks turning a bright crimson. She tried to deny the funny feeling in her stomach when Takashi's chest was pushed onto the side of her face, his warmth almost pleasurable.

Saya, embarrassingly, shoved Takashi off her, "Get off me!"

Takashi's throat rumbled as he chuckled deeply, he slung an arm around Saya's shoulders, _"Please,_ you love me!"

Saya rolled her eyes from her friend's annoying affection. Takashi looked around and saw the two were sitting in a furniture store. Couches, mattresses, chairs, tables, and other types of furniture were placed out for display. He even woke up on a fluffy, queen-sized bed.

Takashi inclined his head sideways. "Is this a furniture store?" Saya nodded her head, sensing Takashi was walking behind her. "The Taiei Shopping Mall to be precise. Mama thought it'd be a good idea to find a place to hold since driving all over Tokonosu isn't an ideal plan."

"By the way, one of the people we found here, she's—"

Saya couldn't finish her statement when they heard a high-pitched scream slice through the mall.

* * *

Shizuka felt her blood freeze. Her brown eyes were staring fearfully at the glint of the sharp blade. The nurse's body shook uncontrollably, looking at the bulky figure in front of me.

"Please…" Shizuka's whispered plea was voiced through a shaky breath.

The man holding the weapon at the busty blonde had clouded eyes that gazed intently at every inch of her curvy form. "Relax, just let this happen…"

The man lunged at Shizuka, not before he was tackled to floor by a strong and powerful force. He was pinned by what felt like clawed feet. His nervous eyes were drawn to the claws, fangs, and glowing eyes of the beast in front of him.

Saya and Takashi arrived at the store right after Shizuka's violator was stopped by who was a shapeshifter. Takashi's gold eyes were wider than dinner plates at seeing said shapeshifter.

She was female; petite with a childlike build. Glowing light blue eyes and short, light brown hair. She wore the uniform of the Tokonosu Higashi Police Station; white shirt, blue jacket, and blue skirt. Her legs and hands had tan fur. Long ears atop her head were pinned on her head and barred fangs gave her a dangerous look.

The female shapeshifter dug her claws into the man's neck, drawing a stream of blood. "Disgusting pig..."

The shapeshifter was grabbed by Takashi as Saya went over to Shizuka, pulling her away from the two demigods.

"Calm down," Takashi's empathy influenced the woman in a state of tranquility.

The woman released the man before he started backing away slowly. Takashi released her when her bloodlust state subsided.

"I'm sorry, Asami is sorry. She sometimes forgets how to control herself."

Takashi snarled towards the man that tried to rape Shizuka. Angrily scowling, the man stood and scurried, eyeing the demigods indignantly.

Asami turned to Takashi before her eyes went wide when drinking in the color of his eyes. She bowed dramatically, "I'm so sorry, please forgive Asami of her lack of restraint, Komuro Takashi; son of Komuro Lian!"

"Yeah," Takashi sighed, "that's me."

Takashi scratched behind his ear, "So, Asami, you belong to any of the packs, or are you an omega?"

"Oh, no," Asami waved her hands dismissively, "Asami doesn't have a pack, she left her pack a while ago to join the police force."

Takashi tilted his head inquisitively, "Seriously, that's pretty brave."

"Thanks," Asami laughed nervously.

Takashi's amusement of the omega demigod was cut short when a sharp scent hit his nose. He started walking out of the store before Asami was curious enough to follow.

His body moved as if on autopilot, allowing his animal instincts to follow upon the smell. Asami tried getting Takashi's attention, but her labor bore no fruit when he ignored her.

The smell got thicker and more potent, indicating that he was getting closer to his target. Takashi came walked into a large water fountain. A young girl with short, messy, burgundy hair. She wore black cargo pants and a grey tank top.

The girl's body radiated that sharp scent. Takashi walked up to her, keeping his distance. He knew that she was aware of his presence.

"What's your name?"

The girl stopped what she was doing before standing. She walked past Takashi before he grabbed roughly by the wrist and yanked her toward her.

She turned around in a flash. He saw it—the glow on her white skin, the power and energy boiling in her intense sea green eyes.

The girl glared at Takashi; yanking her arm, she stalked away indignantly. Takashi saw energy rolling off her in waves from the crushing weight of her ultraviolet aura.

Asami came up to the young shapeshifter. "That girl's name is Atsumi if Asami is correct. She was here before Matsushima-senpai left."

"Atsumi…" Takashi involuntarily shivered from saying that name.

"Takashi," Asami gave her new friend a curious look, "are you alright?"

Takashi looked at his shaking claws—Atsumi's name, scent, and presence sending all kinds of fear through him. "She… she smells… she smells like heka."

* * *

 **Its a bit slow and not as long, needed a filler. You guys know you need to review, so I won't say it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**1**

 **Taiei Shopping Town  
10:14 JST**

Takuzo absent mindedly drew on the table he was sitting with a single talon. He was sitting in the food court, eating leftover food from when the world wasn't ending.

Takashi came over and sat in front of him. "The girl, Atsumi…"

"Yeah," Takuzo didn't look up, "she's a sorcerer. Heka, am I right?"

Feeling Takashi nod his head, Takuzo questioned "So? What of it?"

"The end of the world. Do you think we should talk to her?"

"If you had been anyone else I'd assume you meant interrogate." Takuzo leaned close, "Takashi, she's a little girl, not our enemy. I doubt the sorcerers are going to let anyone know about their plans."

"Didn't you feel her power? Its suffocating and toxic!"

Takuzo waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, she's powerful, but that doesn't prove any—"

"She wore a gold scarab amulet around her neck."

"That still doesn't prove anything. It could be a family heirloom, or a momento."

Takashi narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, "You're really going to sit there and tell me I don't know the symbol of Khepri when I see it?"

Takuzo sighed, "Alright, fine. We'll do it your way. We'll keep an eye on her for the moment, and if it seems like she knows something, we'll have a talk with her."

"Like why she's walking around with such an ancient and powerful amulet?" Takashi grabbed Takuzo's Redbull and took a swig.

Takuzo watched Takashi swallow, "Do you really think that was a genuine scarab? Could've been a fake."

"The aura around that girl wasn't gained from a fake amulet?"

Takuzo thought for a second, "Someone that young can't be syphoning off the Duat!"

"Whether that's true or not," Takashi downed another swig, "we need to keep our eyes open. There's more around her than we know."

Takashi nodded before changing the topic, "So, this Asami girl…"

"What about her?"

"Well, what do you think of her?"

Takuzo shrugged nonchalantly, "Nice, overly bubbly, a bit ditzy. Why're you asking, trying to find out if she's single?"

"She's pretty and all, but too dopey for my taste."

Takashi stood before walking away. Takuzo watched him, "Where are you going?"

Takashi waved at his cousin, "Come on, let's go! Our team's probably looking for us."

* * *

Takuzo and Takashi arrived at a café just in time to hear a screaming voice. "You can't be serious!"

"Never a dull moment," Takashi and Takuzo spoke unison.

Walking in the coffee shop, the cousins saw the entire group enjoying the beverages they were drinking. Only a few were either arguing or debating.

Rei's face was flushed as she engaged in a screaming match with her mother Kiriko. Tadashi was trying to be a voice of reason between the two. Meanwhile, Hisashi was sitting behind his girlfriend; content to just sit and keep his mouth, unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of Rei's whip-like tongue.

Takashi stood behind Yuriko sipping her coffee with Saya on her right. "Did I miss anything interesting?"

"Not too much," Yuriko gestured towards the orange-haired girl, "Miyamoto here would like to for us to leave. She says that staying here would be bad, because of Marikawa-san was almost violated."

Souichiro spoke with his eyes closed, "But she still hasn't provided a solution if this is such a horrible idea."

"Where else are we going to go? We don't have the luxury to go an adventure; looking for a new, secure place."

Yuriko crossed her arms and looked to an irate and embarrassed Rei, "Well? Komuro asked you a question?"

Rei blushed angrily, indignation rushing through her with every heartbeat. Stomping out the store, she left. "It's like all of you people are blind!"

Hisashi sighed heavily, "I'll go—I'm going to go get her."

Rei paced—stomped—heavily near an escalator, away from her parents. Her face and neck were still bright crimson from the argument she had with her mother and father.

"Rei!" Hisashi jogged up to her, his hands up in a surrender, "Look, Rei—"

"Don't stand there and tell me you agree with us staying under the same roof as the guy that just tried to rape Marikawa-sensei?!"

"Rei," Hisashi started calmly, "as bad as it sounds we don't have any other options to choose from."

"With the world's governments collapsing, no one can stop us from leaving."

Hisashi nodded his head in agreement, "You're right, no one can keep us here. But, if we leave, what then? Where do we go? Is there any place that we can successfully clear out and keep for ourselves? And what about in between? What will we do in between leaving and finding a new place?"

Rei was smart enough to know that all those questions are valid, and that she had no answers for them. Regardless, her passion and hubris would never allow her to admit defeat. "We'll figure something out!"

"Rei! No! No, we can't!" Hisashi was starting to lose his patience with his girlfriend. "Rei, as badass as your parents and the Takagis are, they can't overcome everything!

"What about Takashi? He's a demigod, a shapeshifter—"

Hisashi sighed, realizing arguing with Rei wasn't and wasn't going to be fruitless. She was almost as stubborn as Takashi when it came to what she felt was right.

Hisashi put both hands on Rei's shoulders to calm her. "Rei. Look, I know. What that guy did was super shitty. But running out in the middle of the playground for bloodthirsty corpses isn't going to help anyone! It's only going to kill us!"

"And what if that'd been me in Ms. Marikawa's place?" The bronze-haired girl frowned at her boyfriend.

The grey-haired young man hesitated, "Then he'd regret the day he crawled out of his mother. Especially with your dad around."

Hisashi brought Kiriko's daughter closer by the waist, "You put up with this for now, and the second we can leave, we will. Deal?"

Rei frowned, "Fine, but if that guy tries anything else, I'm leaving, with or without any of you."

* * *

Takashi was looking for Saeko by her scent. She'd been acting strange since they arrived at the Takagi mansion, especially around her father.

Saeko was having an almost heated discussion with her father. She had her guard up with her body turned sideways. With her chinned slightly tucked, she looked away. And she only responded with nods and grunts, like she was afraid of voicing her state of mind.

"Busujima," Takashi called to father and daughter.

Turning around, the older of the duo gave Takashi a sharp look. The shapeshifter knew Busujima was eyeing the arsenal he had; claws, fangs, and the strength to choke a pissed off bull.

"Is there anything you need, Komuro?" The kendo master's voice was as sharp as the sword he carried.

Takashi's claws started popping slowly. "Nothing, just wanted to speak with Saeko-san"

"Is there a reason?"

Honey eyes glowed with a snarl building. Saeko could feel there was a tension brewing. "Papa! Perhaps we can finish talking later?"

If Takashi didn't know any better, he'd say the girl sounded meek and submissive.

Her father narrowed his eyes dangerously. Slowly, he walked past Takashi, his eyes never moving from Takashi. Both males gave each other a sneer for good measure.

Saeko walked up to Takashi when he spoke, "Man, and I thought my dad was an asshole…"

"Papa," the violet-haired girl developed a downcast look, "has his moments."

Saeko tilted her chin up with her shoulders, as if regaining confidence. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Look," Takashi confessed, "I know we haven't known each other a long time. But, we've through a lot together, and because of that I can call you a friend. So, if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

Saeko's guard resurfaced. "Where is this coming from?"

The shapeshifter explained, "One of the more experienced skills of a shapeshifter is empathy. While all sentient beings are capable displaying empathetic tendencies, most show sympathy than empathy. Our empathy is on an intimate level, allowing us to connect with creatures more easily. It is so that we can identify the state of one's aura with the emotional spectrum. Simple mannerisms, gestures, body language."

"Why are you telling me this?" Saeko was afraid to almost even ask.

Takashi placed a clawed hand on Saeko's shoulder. "I don't understand what you're going through. But, I _feel_ what you're going through. Anxiety, sadness, despair, rage. I feel what you feel."

Saeko had had enough. Shoving past Takashi, she made her for the escalator. Takashi yelled for her, but his voice fell on deaf ears.

Her indignation was paused when she saw this large, strange creature on the first floor. Before her mind could register it, Takashi tackled her to the floor; hiding them behind the railing.

Entangling herself from Takashi, she said, "What're you do—"

Clamping his hand across her face, Takashi shushed. Peaking behind the railing, she felt her blood freeze.

There were two of them, giants that stood twice the size of any man. Their body structures looked bipedal, like a shapeshifter's. It held an exoskeleton-like armor over the emaciated body. The skin under the skeleton was pale grey, like fresh cement. The limbs looked like it could fit a human skull in its grasp. The head wasn't a head, but an animal skull with a long snout. Red lights glowed inside the head were the eyes. Horns—shaped like tree limbs—stuck out of the head along with thin, wispy fur. Long horns grew the spine.

The monsters were too busy greedily eating two corpses. Two corpses that were two of the survivors they found at the mall.

Having finished their meals, the beasts grew in size, larger than before. Blood dripped from their skeletal muzzles and claws. After letting loose roar of satisfaction, they sniffed the floor; looking for a new meal.

"Takashi," Saeko clearly didn't know what to say.

Takashi sighed, pushing his head against the railing, "Fucking windigos."

* * *

 **Hoped you liked it. Read, review, like, follow, and subscribe etc. etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**2**

 **Taiei Shopping Town  
12:04 JST**

A vibrating bellow echoed throughout the air, making the said air feel icy and cold. Souichiro's hand gripped the scabbard of his sword. Anyone with a weapon followed his example.

Saya moved closer to her parents, "What was that?"

"Assassins," Atsumi answered gloomily, walking in.

The muscles in Yuriko's body tensed when she noticed Atsumi's presence. "You know what that was?"

Atsumi nodded, the look in her eyes made the room darken. "Mercenaries… after blood…"

"Whose?" Saya felt she knew the answer to her question.

Atsumi was quiet for moment, "Mine… and the tiger's."

It didn't require a lot of thinking to understand the innuendo response Atsumi gave.

"Takashi," Saya quietly gasped. She was on her feet in a flash. "We need to find Takashi, then get the fu—"

An agonizing howl interrupted Saya frantic outburst. Making their way to the rails, since they were on the second floor.

One of windigos had the bottom half of one of the survivors of the mall in his teeth. He tried to free himself from the skeletal maw, but his strength was nothing compared to the jaws of the hungry beast.

His painful wails had been silenced when his top half fell to the ground. Shock and trauma set in when he looked down to see everything from the waist down was nothing but a bloody, gory stump; blood pooling around the amputation.

Looking down, the windigo avariciously finished off the human. Looking up, the monster made eye contact with Saya, making her back quickly.

"What is that?" Yuriko stalked toward Atsumi, her tall stature made her intimidating. Atsumi answered, "Windigos."

"Windigos?" Kiriko questioned. Atsumi nodded, "Monsters with an unending appetite for… well, anything alive."

Souichiro had a staring contest with the monster, "How do we kill it?"

"Don't know," Atsumi explained, "windigos originate from Native American folklore. They're normally found in the West, not Japan."

Kohta shivered, "So we're screwed?!"

"Not, necessarily," Atsumi shook her head, "look, its not lunging." She was correct, the beasts only stared at like pieces of meat, but didn't act on their impulses. "Windigos are known for eating anything living they see. But its only been staring at us."

Busujima watched as the windigo sniffed the air before stalking away, "Its looking for something… or someone."

"You and Takashi," Tadashi accused. Atsumi clutched the golden scarab amulet around her neck, "Takashi and I are players to a game he has no idea he's playing."

"Run!" Everyone turned to hear Saeko's voice. She was being carried by Takashi bride style as he sprinted away from the rampaging windigo.

Takashi had to nimbly dodge claws and jaws from a hungry demon. The beast lost its balance, slipped, and fell when Takashi leaped through the food court.

With a few moments to act, Takashi dropped Saeko and grabbed her by the nape of her neck. "Sorry about this." Spinning her around, she was shot at least twenty feet in the air, aimed at the group.

Takuzo—in the form of a blur—raced to the group before leaping. Catching Saeko, Takuzo fell to the ground with Saeko on top of him.

"Thanks for that," Saeko rose up off the ground, giving Takuzo an appreciative hand. Takuzo took Saeko's hand and stood—almost like he didn't fall several feet with Saeko's added weight. "Don't mention it, literally."

"So," Saeko panted, "windigos? Is there any way to kill it?"

Kiriko answered, the venom in her voice not directly toward anyone, "Atsumi says that there isn't a way."

Atsumi shook her head, "I didn't say that. I said I don't know. A windigo is a personification of gluttony, greed, over-consumption, and cannibalism. You can't kill a spirit that embodies an aspect of nature."

"Anything else?"

"The more they eat, the bigger and stronger they become."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Kohta spoke nervously. Yuuki glared at the young sniper, "I swear if you say anything else I'm am going to kick your—"

"Stop it, you two!" Tadashi reprimanded, "We need to come up with a plan, preferably one where engaging them isn't an option."

"Wait!" Hisashi became wide-eyed, "You said the windigos are after you and Takashi, right? Well, I'm not sure about this idea, but—"

"A distraction," Atsumi interrupted, like she was reading his mind. "We distract it while the rest of you get out of here. No sense in the rest of you getting dragged in this mess."

Saya seethed as her face reddened, "Okay, I know you want to be all be valiant and heroic, but sacrificing isn't going to do a damn thing but get you killed! Those things out there don't want you _or Takashi_ because there's not a damn thing special about _either_ of you!"

Her father's hawkish face frowned at the emotional display she was putting on. He'd always suspected his daughter would start looking at Takashi different light. They've been through too much together for her not to.

"You don't get!" The burgundy-haired girl, shoved past the woman with rose-colored hair. "None of you do!"

Atsumi jumped onto the rail, a single step would lead to at least a twenty-foot plummet. The golden scarab necklace around her neck glowed with intensity. "Takashi and I, our destinies our intertwined!"

With a single step, she fell before any of her companions could reach her. Gravity yanked her with the ground exploding in dust and tile. All eyes—even Takashi and the windigos that were distracted—turned to the figure rising from the crater.

Atsumi stood, a glowing aura blazing around with colors of red, orange, yellow, and gold. Her eyes glowed with these same colors, they were so intense that they rivaled the blaze of several forest fires. The weirdest part was that there was a miniature sun floating above her. It's reddish orange flames making the temperature rise several degrees.

Atsumi's voice held nothing but power and authority that made even Souichiro intimidated as it overlapped with a more masculine equally—if not more—intimidating voice.

"If you filthy gluttons can slay an Eye of Ra," the sun above Atsumi's head dissipated in flames that snaked down her arms and swirled aggressively. "You are as mistaken as you are disgusting!"

Yuuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. The preteen girl was fighting the windigos. She was fighting them alongside Takashi, a demigod shapeshifter. The flames she used looked hotter than regular fire.

Even Souichiro was impressed. He saw how the sorceress coordinated her fire with martial arts. It was truly a stunning sight to see.

"So Atsumi is a demigod?" Rei's shaky question didn't need answering.

"She's a sorcerer," Yuriko nodded, "sorcerer, witch, enchanter, necromancer, magician, conjurer, occultist, alchemist. They have many names, but they all are capable of the same; controlling and manipulating otherworldly energies that allow them to bend the rules of logic and reasoning."

"Is she going to be alright?" Hisashi couldn't help question.

Tadashi answered with a sigh, "A sorcerer and shapeshifter fighting hungry windigos that are initially after them. I say let them fight, why put ourselves between a rock and a hard place?"

"Papa!" Rei reprimanded her father, "we can't just leave them!"

Tadashi glared at his daughter, "No, but if they want to stay so we can get out of the crossfire…"

Rei's father didn't need to say more. All of them were faced with the option of moving on. But another matter needed to be addressed—by Morita.

"Wait, we're missing some people!" Morita asked nervously, "Where are Alice and Marikawa-sensei?"

Two piercing screams made ice creep up everyone's back as they all froze with terror.

* * *

 **Sorry its a bit short, needed a filler for the finale. And also sorry about it being several weeks late, took off Christmas break to relax from everything, was supposed to post last week but it got away from me. Hope you enjoyed and always... review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**3**

 **Taiei Shopping Town**

 **13:03 JST**

Atsumi barrel-rolled under the greed spirit's swipe, before sliding underneath it. With several jabs, she targeted her pyrokinetic blasts at its underbelly. With a pain-fueled bellow, the monster leaped away to give itself and Atsumi some space.

Launching herself, Atsumi pulled back for flaming haymaker. But the windigo was fast to learn from its mistakes. The monster grabbed her midair before throwing the sorcerer with every amount of force and muscle it had.

The girl created a rut on the floor from where her fall was broken. Hands and feet were planted in the ground; righting her momentum. Atsumi looked up where she saw the hungry demon barreling towards her like a train; its head and body destroying a chandelier. Her eyes shown light as they heated up, shooting two rays of intense flames.

Takashi's mind blanked in and out throughout his battle with the windigos alongside the sorcerer known as Atsumi. With every blink of his eyes Takashi's vision became redder.

It seemed like a more wild and primal force started whispering into his ears, another psyche nudging his thoughts. With every attack, his lips pulled further and further into what looked to be a cross between a wild grin and malicious snarl.

In contrast to Atsumi, Takashi didn't have magical abilities like pyrokinesis to help him. His method of killing monsters was organic and unaided. Using only his strength, speed, and martial arts training, and let's not forget his fangs and talons.

Takashi flew to the monster before he was backhanded straight into a clothes store. Landing in a pile of clothes, Takashi untangled himself, removed some of the glass that embedded into his skin, and then leaped for the windigo.

The windigo couldn't predict Takashi before the shapeshifter tackled him to the ground by the waist. A crater was made when the two crashed into the ground.

The dark-haired shapeshifter channeled a flood of power and strength from his core. Takashi picked up the much larger beast and slammed him into the ground from a suplex. The windigo got to its elbows but Takashi leaped on the torso.

The hungry demon's head was snapped left and right from every time Takashi's claws swiped its skeletal head. As Takashi continued his assault, the whites of his eyes started turning black and the veins underneath bulged and blackened.

Savagery, brutality, and bloodthirstiness started seeping into his heart. Venom fueled his core with a white-hot feel of energy, rushing into his bloodstream like a form of steroids. The windigo's skeleton muzzle starting cracking under the force of Takashi's attacks.

His aggression was short-lived, especially when the windigo's jaw snapped on Takashi's arm. Its teeth piercing into the muscle, almost down to the bone. If it wasn't for Takashi's extremely dense musculature, his arm would've surely popped off his shoulder.

His newly formed demonic features receded when he released a thundering roar that made the ground the shake. Pain shot through his right arm like lightning. Raising his other arm, he prepared to strike the monster—his ear twitched when heard two high pitched screams, both female; one adult and one a child.

"Alice!" Takashi's pain was lost when his thoughts were on a certain little girl. He roared in agony from what he did next.

Shizuka Marikawa clutched Alice Maresato like a jewel being hidden from vicious thief. The monstrous, death-like monster in front of her advanced slowly, licking its chops hungrily.

The nurse backed up against the glass window of an electronics, the only thing in between her and the glass was Alice. The young girl looked on the verge of tears as she clutched Shizuka's legs. Reaching the two; only inches away, the monster allowed its long tongue to graze Shizuka's cheek teasingly. The nurse turned her head away from the monster.

"Marikawa!" The blonde, buxom woman turned to the group—sans Takashi—where they came from the escalator.

The windigo's throat rumbled when it laid eyes on her friends. Whatever came out of its throat was a hybrid of a chuckling laugh and a raspy cough.

The windigo was able to sense Takashi and Atsumi come up behind it. Saya gasped in shock when she laid eyes on Takashi. His right arm was missing; nothing was there but a bloody stump where the muscle and meat was torn, the bone of his shoulder barely visible. Blood trickled from his amputated shoulder.

Taking its opportunity, the windigo threw Shizuka aside where she rolled towards her friends. It grabbed Alice by the hair; holding her in front of himself like a shield.

"Shapeshifter, sorcerer!" The windigo's voice was raspy, guttural, and whispery; surprising everyone that it could speak. "Walk with us, and the fox lives. Resisting would end in her death."

Atsumi reached inside to channel her energy, lighting her arms with fire. "You're windigos, you don't spare any prey."

"Our mistress has forbidden us from anything other than bringing to her." He stuck out his long, snake-like tongue and licked Alice's cheeks; lapping up her tears. Takashi and Atsumi glared defiantly and hatefully at Alice's captor.

The windigo chuckled lowly, "Our mistress has given strict orders to bring you no matter _what_. Do you really want to measure your pride against her mercy?"

After what felt like an eternity, Takashi slowly stood from his crouch—although it was a struggle for him because the blood loss was starting to get him. He looked at Atsumi, "Gear up."

The sorcerer couldn't dwell on the shapeshifter's words. Takashi's thundering bellow made everyone clinch their ears from the intense sound. Takuzo and Morita grabbed their heads as an intense pain rung like bells in their heads. They released their howls as well, their voices blending with Takashi's.

Alice—still within the windigos grasp—hugged herself in pain. A red-hot burning flooded her veins, her eyes started glowing a bright magenta. Her body morphed into shapeshifter, with fur the same color as her hair, her fuzzy ears and long, fluffy tail had white tips. Soon her howl was resonating with the others. Alice didn't have the mental strength to take control of the powerful force driving her animal instincts that drove her into unconsciousness.

With their howling song over, Alice—or rather her body—grabbed the windigo's fingers and twisted, forcing it to release her. The greedy demon growled in pain, clutching its broken fingers.

With strength pouring from her core, Alice leapt with a clawed slash to the windigo's exposed side of its torso. Landing on her feet, she challenged the beast with growl; a mixing of hers and a fox's.

Leaping after her, it smashed into the store, completely missing her as she slid under; her claws grazing its underbelly. Atsumi came up and roundhouse kicked into Takashi's waiting arm.

"Everyone, get down!" Atsumi reached inside and greedily gathered hot, blue energy in her hands. As all three windigos came barreling for her, she raised her clasped hands before slamming them into the ground. The entire group crouched together from the overwhelming power they felt in the air, even Takashi shielded Alice with his body.

A shockwave fire burst from her body, completely burning the windigos to ashes. Everything, everyone else, and the entire mall were spared from the azure flames that seemed to phase through everything besides the windigos.

Everyone slowly got up to assess what just happened. The entire mall looked the same as it was several moments ago; a little destroyed from a shapeshifter and sorcerer fighting windigos. Alice and Takashi looked perfectly fine, except for Takashi's missing right arm and the younger shapeshifter seemed to be asleep. Atsumi looked like she just did a two hour, no rest, hardcore workout; her face and her drenched from sweat as her lungs screamed for oxygen from the way her panted breath was uneven.

Saya walked to Takashi when the young woman saw his unfocused eyes and sluggish movement. "Takashi?"

Stumbling, the shapeshifter fell to the ground with a thud. The flowing blood of his started pooling around the area. Saya ran to him where she cradled his head in her lap, her tangerine eyes widening as she saw his olive skin blanching over.

Everyone gathered around Takashi, fearing for his life. Saya seemed hysterical, "Takashi! Takashi! What do we do?! You can heal him, right?! You're a sorcerer, so you can heal him!"

"I can't," Atsumi answered, "but she can." The young girl pointed to Shizuka. The blonde, buxom nurse's eyes widened to dinner plates. "I'm just a nurse, I can't help—"

"Marikawa-san," Atsumi interrupted, "it's okay, they've seen."

The nurse turned almost as pale as Takashi, while everyone looked back and forth between Atsumi, Shizuka, and Takashi. Like there was a secret between them that only they knew.

Next thing they knew, Shizuka and Atsumi were assembling Takashi and Atsumi to lay next to each other; Takashi on the right with Atsumi on the left. Sitting on her knees in between the two, she placed her hands on their chests. A bright, soft green aura emitted from the Alice's body.

It seemed like Shizuka was transferring Alice's green aura to Takashi. Shizuka's right arm—the one on Takashi—energized with light green tendrils of light. This energy transferred into Takashi.

The shapeshifter's skin regained his tanned, golden tone. His quickened breaths slowed to a normal rate. The stump of his arm tightened as the blood flow stopped, the bone of a new appendage grew out, the lean, sinewy muscle surrounded, and then the dense skin covered it. Close to a minute went by when Takashi's new arm was complete, no scars.

Everyone was in shock and awe when they saw Shizuka do what she did, and especially when they saw Takashi's fingers of his new arm twitch faintly.

"He'll be out of it for a minute," Shizuka addressed Takuzo; who put Takashi in a fireman's carry. "But everything should've healed completely, and in place."

Moaning made everyone freeze in place. Turning around, the group saw a large horde of the undead shuffling their way through the mall, hunting the sound they heard.

"You kids get out of here," Kiriko commanded sternly, "we'll distract them."

"No, mama!" Rei rejected the offer completely. Tadashi shouted, "Go!"

"Get out of here, now!" Souichiro roared. His daughter looking at him and his wife with terror and horror.

One by one, including Shizuka, the group of teens left. Saya being the last one, pulled along by Morita who shouldered Alice over his shoulder. Father and daughter had a staring contest, each one conveying their feelings into a single look.

The Miyamotos, Busujima, and the Takagis stood side by side. Weapons at the ready, they didn't hesitate to create a distraction. Creating as much as noise as they could, the horde didn't take long to surround them like a school piranha.

The lives of the many outweighed the lives of the few. It was a truly noble sacrifice, the older generation offering their lives for a newer, younger generation. But the adults knew; innocent or guilty, more blood would shed or offered for the safety of their children.

* * *

 **Hoped you liked the climax of the beginning. Comments and reviews are accepted and encouraged.**


	12. Chapter 12

**1**

 **Dreamscape**

 _With a long breath, Takashi found himself in a strange land. He was nude in his human form with no clothing to cover him. White sand was smooshed between his toes with dry air tussling his hair. Looking around, the shapeshifter found himself in a desert. Next to him was a jungle full of few shrubs and several palm trees that was as green as could be. Near the plant life was medium-sized watering hole, crystal clear water making his dry mouth salivate._

 _The sky's color wasn't its usual light azure, but a fluctuating color that switched variations of blue and purple. Four suns sat in said sky with four different colors; white in eastern horizon, yellow in the center of the sky, orange on the right of the yellow, and red in western horizon. The suns' light didn't have any affect on the time of day they created, as it looked a cross between night and day._

 _The desert seemed to be literally baking from the intensity of the sun. The sand looked like it could catch fire any moment. His eyes widened at what happened next; monsters, demons, devils, of all kinds shimmered into existence that no imagination could create. They circled Takashi and his little paradise like a predators eyeing prey._

 _An earth-shattering roar made all beasts including Takashi freeze in fear. Turning around, he saw a lion and two lionesses stalking out of the out of the shrubbery. The beasts, on all fours, were ten feet tall; the male had a thick, black mane that no comb could tame. The muscle on them... well, they look like they running steroids that weren't meant for humans. They walked up to Takashi, but didn't attack him, their eyes were trained on the monsters around them._

 _Just their presence disrupted the beasts' existences; the monsters shimmered before disappearing completely. Turning their golden eyes on Takashi, the lions started circling him like he was their next meal. Sword-like teeth barred and ready for a kill._

" _Rekhmire… son of Rudamun and Nanu… crowned prince…"_

" _Your destiny is hear… lead your people… Paradise awaits…"_

" _The kingdom needs a king… the pack needs an alpha… claim your legacy…"_

 _Though Takashi didn't hear the voices aloud, he heard them inside his head. It didn't take long for him to deduce; those voices were the lions looking at him with anticipation._

 _The shapeshifter's head rung with the voices growing stronger and faster. His power from his core started building, overflowing, and leaking like a volcano about to erupt. His body gained a wispy, dark crimson aura that made his face gain that same demonic look as when he fought the windigo mercenaries._

 _The lions stopped their stalking before leaping to pounce just as Takashi howled._

Takashi's eyes popped open like lights. His breathing was heavy, his skin was sweaty, and it took him a minute to gain his bearings.

Looking around, he found himself in the Humvee. The entire group was asleep inside sans the Takagis, the Miyamotos, and Busujima. It was parked inside a garage next to some other cars; bloody and carcasses next, curtesy of the dead.

Raising an arm, he noticed the bloody stump of his shoulder was no longer, but a new appendage was in its place. Flexing the muscle, he found it a bit stiff.

"Enjoying the new arm."

Looking up—which he just now noticed where he was—he saw Saya looking down at him. He was, once again, lying on Saya's lap; his eyes appreciating the amount of cleavage she had displayed.

"Yeah, but I have a question," Takashi put his arm down and asked the girl with rosy hair, "how did it grow back so quickly? Shapeshifters can heal faster than humans I know that, but even a chopped off arm would take some time regrow."

"Shizuka," Saya answered with a shrug, "apparently the doctor with the giant jugs also doubles as a sorcerer."

Takashi hummed when he rose to sit next to his childhood friend. "Hmm. Well that makes sense, of course she wouldn't be human."

"What do you mean?" Saya gave Takashi her usual intense, inquisitive look when she wanted to learn something new.

Takashi gave her a tilted look, "I would've the smelled the distinct human scent on her if she was human."

"What do you mean," Saya was confused, "you can smell if someone's human or not?"

Takashi rumpled his ebony hair, "Well, yes and no. You see, a shapeshifter's five basic senses are more potent than humans' or animals'. With enough practice and experience, a shapeshifter can utilize two or more in unison to develop other senses or abilities. For me; night vision, infrared perception, seismic sensory, enhanced awareness, empathy, emotional perception, lie detection, and other extrasensory perceptions."

"Extrasensory," Saya asked. Takashi shook his head, "It'll take a minute to explain what they are, and how they work."

Takashi continued, "Long story short, one of my extra-senses allows me to distinguish between humans and non-humans. As well as being able to distinguish between different species of demigod."

"Wow," Saya breathed, "that's quite the arsenal you've got on you."

Takashi blushed, raking his hands through his hair, "Well, I wouldn't call it an arsenal. Anyway, everyone—human or demigod—has a specific scent that is their own."

Saya's eyebrows rose, "Nothing smells the same?"

"No," Takashi shook his head, "because the scent is tied the emotional aspect of someone; the soul."

"And since every soul is different…" Saya trailed off her owned answered question. "So… you do know my scent?"

Takashi pulled one of her twin tails behind her. He scooted closer to Saya before placing his nose on her neck. He took a huge whiff off her white neck, with a whisper under her ear. "Of course, it's too intoxicating not to remember."

Saya felt paralyzed in place from how Takashi was acting. Takashi wasn't a flirt, but he knew how to flirt, especially when going for a tit-for-tat. Or when he wanted to be a tease.

"Am I interrupting something?" Takashi and Saya looked next to them when hearing a velvet-like voice. Lo and behold, Saeko was watching them with an indescribable look. But Takashi wasn't dumb, one stare from Saeko's oceanic eyes and he knew she wasn't fond of them two doing the nasty right next to them… or something else.

"Um," Takashi slowly gave Saya her personal space back. "So how long have you watching us?"

Saeko answered coolly, "Before the both of you woke up. I was keeping watch, but if you both wanted to get freaky…"

"Shut up!" Saya furiously yelled. "As if I'd spread my legs for this dumbass!"

"God! Saya, haven't heard of using your inside voice?" Yuuki yawned, sitting up from lying on Morita's shoulder. "Who cares if you'd spread your legs for a dumbass, I mean I've done it so many times its almost funny."

"Wha…" Morita and Naomi drowsily woke from the noise. Naomi rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Why are you guys so goddamn loud?"

Yuuki stretched her arms above her head, allowing her bones to pop and her bust to bounce comically. "Takashi and Saya were about to have sex before Saeko interrupted them."

"What?!" Saya and Takashi blushed furiously.

Rei's sleep-slurred voice spoke, "Why are we talking about sex so early in the morning?"

"Takashi and Saya were about to have sex."

"Seriously?!" Rei's eyes went wide.

Saya was as red as can be, "No we weren't!"

"Unfortunately," Takashi commented. Saya growled, embarrassed and irate, "Shut up!"

Shizuka rubbed her sleepily, "What's this about Takashi and Saya having sex?"

"That's what I'd like to know?" Takuzo yawned. Morita spoke up, "If you're going to be doing that in a car with several other people at least don't be dumb enough to get caught."

Takashi scoffed with rolled eyes, "Look, we weren't going to have sex. I was just messing with her."

"So, you two _were_ bumping fuzzies?" Hisashi asked.

Takashi's cheeks turned pink, "'Messing around' as in teasing her."

"Takashi!" Shizuka exclaimed, "Why would you tease a girl? Now that's probably why she's all frustrated!"

Hearing this everyone started laughing, even Saeko, sans Takashi and Saya. Too frustrated to restrain herself, Saya sent a haymaker to Takashi's jaw, that barely fazed the shapeshifter. She clutched her fist from the pain that burned in her knuckles.

Settling on pouting, Saya haughtily exited the vehicle. Following her decision, everyone exited the vehicle. Takashi and Alice were filled in that the Humvee was parked in a parking lot. While they were out, the group cleared out the area.

Takashi took for account their numbers, "Um, guys, where is everyone else? Our numbers are lower."

Everyone got a grim, solemn look. Takashi sensed Saya's aura; buried depression, rage, and all other negative feelings. It didn't need to be said that their parents sacrificed themselves or were killed. Either way, Saya, Rei, and Saeko's parents were not with them.

"Oh," Takashi's ears drooped in a sympathetic way.

For a few moments, the group took a sabbatical for the sacrificial lives that stayed behind for them. That is until Takashi and Alice clutched their heads in pain from a terrible. Images flashed in their mind's eyes.

"Takashi!" Saya rushed to the side of the shapeshifter. "Are you okay?"

Takashi scowled painfully before he massaged his temples in hope for relief, "Images… Pictures… An apartment complex…"

"Images?" Atsumi walked up to Takashi. Alice nodded her head, "And a voice… telling us to find the… apartment complex…"

"Apartment complex?" The look on Atsumi's were nothing but a curious, interested yet unreadable expression.

Atsumi spoke to everyone, "I think we should find this apartment complex!"

"I don't if it's occurred to you yet," Saeko reasoned coolly, "but we're in the middle of the end of the world. Our priority is to find a place to secure before we address Takashi hearing things."

Rei agreed, "She's right, we're sitting ducks out in the open like this."

"She's telling me how we can get there," Takashi interrupted, "and that we'll be safe there."

All eyes were trained on him. Takashi shrugged nonchalantly, "It's a female, I can tell by the voice."

"She sounds familiar," Alice had a look of concentration that made her look like she was pouting; that would've made most people squeal in delight by how cute she was.

"Look I agree that we should some place to settle, at least temporarily," Yuuki reasoned, "but if this apartment isn't that close, then we should at least try it. Plus its better than walking around aimlessly with our thumbs up our asses."

"She said that it should take less than a day," Takashi offered.

Looking around at each other, the group silently agreed to follow the mysterious voice. While it was not the smartest idea, but it was the only lead to a secure location. And that was enough for everyone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, laptop troubles... Review and comment...**


End file.
